


I’d Pick Your Rain Over Anyone’s Sunshine

by chimichangalife



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, HYDRA sucks, Im so exciteddd, M/M, My First Spideypool Fic, My Peter is not a minor, Steve Rogers and Tony Stark are Peter Parker’s dads, Stony is mentioned as well, Tags will be updated throughout the story., The avengers are basically Peter’s family., The first chapter is pretty wholesome., The main ship is Spideypool, This fic is mostly angst tho bwahaha, WinterSoldier!PeterParker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimichangalife/pseuds/chimichangalife
Summary: Everything is about to change when HYDRA decides to reopen the Winter Soldier Program. This time, looking for enhanced humans to be their puppets.Or a WinterSoldier!PeterParker fic where everyone suffers, including Wade:)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. I Knew You Were Trouble When You Walked In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nov. 3rd EDIT: This first chapter is under revision lol. I recently read it and concluded it was complete trash so throughout the week I will be tweaking it a bit. The plot is staying the same, I’m just adding more descriptive details and all that. So for any new readers, if you found this chapter to be incredibly bad, please do forgive me lmao, I promise my writing gets better throughout the story (IMO). I think I just got really excited writing my first fanfic and posted whatever I had so that’s why it’s pretty crappy. However, as I already mentioned, I will be fixing it!!
> 
> Dec. 24 EDIT- I still have not fixed this chapter akjsks sorry I procrastinate a lot. When it’s revised I will post another edit and say so.

_ beep beep, beep beep_

_ beep beep, beep beep..._

Peter furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance as he began to wake up more and more by the second. He  extended out an arm from underneath his covers and touched around his nightstand a couple of times as he tried to reach his alarm without actually looking. When he finally found it, he quickly pressed its snooze button. 

Peter then took a quick peak at his digital clock, which read  _6:00 AM_ in big, bright, red numbers, and groaned. 

He went to bed at 3am yesterday finishing some last minute homework, meaning he literally only had 3 hours of sleep.

 _Life sucks._ Peter grumbled in his head.

It was his last year of high school, and the 18 year old was ready to collapse everyday. Living his double life as both, a superhero,  _and_ a normal teenager, was really taking a toll on him. And to add on to his plate, his dad had decided to finally make Spider-Man an official member of the Avengers. So not only was his sleep schedule really messed up, but his life just seemed to get a whole lot harder with all of the new responsibility.

He knew he could just tell his dads that he needed a break from Avengers stuff and go back to being a “friendly neighborhood Spider-Man”, but Peter’s pride wouldn’t allow it. He needed to prove to the world that Spider-Man was Avengers material, and taking a nice vacation wasn’t it. Plus, after years of begging his dads to let him be part of the team, Peter wouldn’t dare to hear an “I told you so Pete, you weren’t ready” from Tony.

Before his thoughts led him to another deep slumber though, Peter’s alarm started beeping again, bringing him back to back to the real world.

As much as he wanted to sleep in this wonderful Saturday morning, he knew if he didn’t get up in at least 5 minutes, his Pops would barge in and pull him out of bed himself.  It usually wouldn’t be such a big deal if Peter missed his morning training, but today was his weekly mandatory one with Steve, so skipping it wasn’t a choice.

It had actually been Tony to offer the idea after Spider-Man got into a pretty vicious fight with Scorpion and had returned with a broken rib and a broken arm. Since then, it was decided that Peter would receive extra training from each of the Avengers to improve his fighting skills. Other than having to wake up early, he didn’t mind it though, he appreciated the extra training and advice he got from sparring with each super. 

He especially loved sparring with Natasha. She taught him a lot of hand to hand combat moves that Peter knew he needed to grow as a hero. Yes, Spider-Man already had many skills and knew how to fight pretty well, but it never hurt to change up his fighting style once in a while.

With a sigh, Peter finally got off his bed and started getting ready for the day.

* * *

Peter headed down to the kitchen to find that Tony, Steve, and Clint were already there. Tony was concentrated trying to multitask cooking and work, and Steve was sitting down at the table, quietly sipping his coffee while reading the news on his phone. Clint on the other hand, was on the couch watching TV while eating a glazed donut. Usually Uncle Bruce and Aunt Natasha joined them for breakfast, but Peter guessed they had other stuff to do.

“Dad, your omelette is burning....Again." Peter scrunched up his nose as the smell of his dad’s burnt breakfast reached him.

“Oh shit." Tony said as he looked away from his tablet and laid his eyes on the burned omelette. He quickly put down his electronic and turned off the stove, but there was no salvation for his breakfast.

Tony sighed. "I know God doesn't have favorites, but I know he definitely has it out for me." He grabbed the pan and threw the omelette in the trash can.

”It’s just an omelette honey” Steve chuckled.

The billionaire stuck out his tongue in response. "Well of course you would say that, you have never felt the pain of burning your omelette."

Steve raised his eyebrow.

“Whatever, I’m just having coffee for breakfast.” Tony concluded.

“No Tony, you need to eat something. You know it’s not healthy to skip breakfast”

“Oh yeah? Watch me Capsicle” Tony grumpily sat down at the table, next to his husband, with only a coffee in hand.

Steve gave him a disapproving look. “Why did I have to marry such a stubborn ass?” He sighed.

At this point, Clint decided to join the conversation. "Honestly Cap, I wondered the same thing. I mean he’s not even good looking.” 

Peter, who was getting a bowl of cereal over in the corner, showed clear amusement at his Uncle’s comment.

"Well Barton, at least I’m not a 47 year old man who lives in the vents of his friend’s house” Tony quipped back. 

Clint opened his mouth in shock. 

“Seriously?!” He looked back and forth between the three faces, until finally settling on Tony.  “How many times do I have to say it, I DON’T LIVE IN THE VENTS ANTHONY” 

Tony shrugged. “Well everyone thinks you do.”

Clint looked frustrated. “It was funny at first, but now it’s just straight up annoying guys. I mean who even started the whole ‘Clint spends his time in the vents’ joke?”

Peter was having difficulty holding in his laughter. He knew exactly who was the source of the rumors.

Which is no surprise since he is the source after all.

Well, kinda.

_ *flashback begins*  _

He should really give credit to a tumblr post he once found, in which the user played around with the idea that Clint traveled via the vents. Peter thought it was so hilarious that he decided to share the post with Natasha. She had a wicked smile plastered on her face the moment she finished reading. 

“I have an idea.” Nat said. 

And that’s when she told him, her pretty genius plan.

Throughout the week, each of them had dropped subtle comments during conversations with other Avengers, of hearing movement in the vents. They would then follow with a comment similar to “Oh never mind, it’s probably just Clint hiding in the vents again.” 

The team wouldn’t pay much attention to the comments, thinking it was some sort of joke. However, the two pranksters mentioned it so much, that the “dumb remarks” got to the level of well known rumors.

And to “spice it up even more” as Peter would say, he and Natasha made sure that these “rumors” came true.

One night when Clint couldn’t make it to dinner with the Avengers, Peter had been inside the vents that were above the dining room pretending to be Clint “traveling”, while Natasha ate with the others. He moved around as much as he could to make any kind of loud noise. 

The Avengers below him didn’t hear it right away, until Sam finally pointed it out. The room had gone quiet except for the obvious ruckus that was going on above them. The team listened carefully, unsure of what to say. 

Bucky was the first one to break the silence. “What the fuck is Clint doing up there?” The ex-winter soldier asked. 

Natasha tried her hardest to not let a smile creep on her face. 

And that’s when the team burst out laughing. 

“Oh my god so it’s true, he actually travels via the vents???” Wanda wheezed. 

Nobody had actually believed what Natasha and Peter had told them, for it was a bit ridiculous, but oh how they believed it now. 

“ _Operation Vents was a success_ ”  Natasha secretly texted Peter with a vicious grin. 

“ _This is where the fun begins!_ ”  Peter answered back. 

Since that moment, any single little noise that was heard coming from the vents, the Avengers shook it off as Clint just fooling around again. And even if they were super curious about his reason behind his vent obsession, no one ever actually mentioned it to him. 

Until Thor was tired of being curious. 

It was one of those rare occasions that Thor was visiting Earth when it happened. The whole team was hanging in the common area, each person doing their own stuff. 

“Clint, may I ask why you take pleasure in traveling through the vents?” Thor spoke up, his expression showing full curiosity.

“Why I take pleasure in wHAT?” Clint asked confused. 

Peter and Natasha shared a look across the room. 

“Traveling via the vents!” Thor boomed. “I was with Banner in the lab when all of a sudden we heard noise coming from the vents. Bruce assured me it was just you.” The God of Thunder explained. 

“I- whAT? I don’t-  I don’t travel via the vents Thor.” Clint clarified. 

“But everyone here claims you do!” 

Clint looked around the room. He hadn’t noticed all the eyes on him. 

....

“Guys what the actual fuck?” The archer’s expression had extreme confusion written all over it. 

_ *End of flashback* _

Peter smiled at the memory, the superhero team had not believed a word Clint said when he had claimed that he had never done such thing. 

_ Good times .  _

The teen was finally brought back from his thoughts as he heard his parents laughing and Clint murmuring something while shaking his head. 

“I bet it was Natasha” 

At this point, Peter couldn’t hide his amusement anymore. He let out a loud laugh. 

“Oh shut up Peter, you spent most of your time  _on_ the ceiling.” Cling grumbled.

Peter shrugged. “Eh it’s still not as bad as chilling in the vents Uncle.” 

“Oh whatever” The archer finally gave up. 

Steve laughed “Well as fun as this was, it’s time for me and Peter to start our morning training.” He said as he started heading towards the hallway. ”Pete meet me at the outdoor track, we’re gonna be running some laps for today’s training.” 

”Sure Pops, I’ll see you there in a few minutes” Peter answered as he stood up and left his dishes in the sink. 

”Well I’m gonna head down to the lab and work on some projects, and then I have lunch with Pepper so I won’t see you guys until dinner time alright?” Tony called out to them. 

”Yup, sounds good. See you later dad” Peter said as he waved goodbye.

* * *

Peter heard the sound of running footsteps behind him. Every second, they came closer, and closer, and closer. He put in more speed to his pace but he knew it would catch him. He wasn’t fast enough, and it was simply terrifying.

_ No, no, nonononono _

”DON’T YOU DARE! NO! STAY AWAY!!!”

The sound of the footsteps got closer, until someone finally joined Peter by his side.

”On your left”Steve said with a smirk, as he basically flew past the teen. 

“AW COME ONNN” Peter groaned. “This is exactly why Uncle Sam doesn’t go on runs with you anymore!!”

Steve’s laughter could be heard somewhere in the distance. “Come on Spider-Man! Put some effort into it!”

”Oh just you wait old man!!” yelled Peter. 

He didn’t even try to pick up his pace though. He knew he wouldn’t be able to catch up to Steve, so there was no point in trying. The only way he could actually win this one, would be if he cheated, so it was a good thing he had.

That’s when he heard the thump.

And then the yell. 

“PETER!!!”

_ I shall avenge you Uncle Sam.  _

Before they had started training, Peter may have attached some of his webs between two trees, creating an invisible trip wire on the course.

The young hero started to add more speed to his pace, running as fast as his legs would let him. He saw the figure of his Pops on the ground in the distance and laughed.

The moment he passed Steve, Peter had a huge grin plastered on his face. “On your left!” He said.

Steve couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “That’s cheating!!!” 

“Well I don’t think it’s fair that you have superhuman speed sooooo” 

“I gave you a head start!!” The super soldier called out to the running teen.

Peter shook his head. “A TWENTY SECOND HEAD START!! That’s nothing!!!” He didn’t hear what his Pops answered back, he was already far away from where he left him. 

-

Steve didn’t even try to catch up, scared that his son had left him more booby traps. When he finally reached the end of the track, Peter gave him a smug look.

“What took you so long old man?”

Steve’s facial expression was one that said  _oh no you didn’t_ . “Wipe that smirk off your face Pete, because now you’re doing 30 pushups as punishment”. He lightly chuckled. 

Peter over dramatically gasped. “Punishment for what?! I was only using my resources to make the playing field even!” 

“That’s not-“

The sudden voice of FRIDAY interrupted their conversation.

“Captain Rogers, you’re needed at the conference room” Her cool monotone voice spoke out. 

Peter shared a look of confusion with his Pops. 

“Is there something wrong FRIDAY?” Steve asked.

“I am not sure Captain, all I know is that Nick Fury requests your presence at the conference room.” 

“All right tell him I’m on my way.” He called out. 

“Of course sir” 

Peter looked at Steve. “Do you think it’s something serious? I mean Nick Fury doesn’t really visit the compound unless he has a mission or something.”

The super soldier shrugged. “I have no idea Pete, I’ll let you know what I find out though. For now I guess training is over.” 

“yES!” The teen threw his fist in the air.

Steve frowned.

“I meannnn.... awww man”He smiled shyly. 

* * *

Steve entered the conference room to find Fury facing the wall, deep in thought. 

“Fury, how can I help you?” Steve asked as he sat down near the director of SHIELD. 

“Captain” Nick turned around to face the super soldier, “I’m afraid I have bad news.” 

_ Well that’s never good. _

“What’s wrong?” Steve tried to hide his own worry. 

“I have a mission for you, but I need to know if you’re up for it.” Cap noticed the file that Nick was holding. It looked like every other mission file he had ever received, but the fact that the “top super spy” as Peter would call him when he was little, seemed troubled by it, made Steve feel uneasy. 

“Well that depends on what the mission is sir. From the sounds of it though, it seems like I’m not gonna be too happy about it.”

Fury hesitated for a few seconds, trying to decide the best way to tell Steve the truth. “I just need to know that your emotions won’t get in the way.” He finally said.

Steve furrowed his eyebrows. “What’s going on Fury?”

Nick sighed.

“HYDRA is reopening their Winter Soldier program.”

...

“What?” Steve choked out as memories flooded in, and he was hit by a wave of emotions. They swirled through him...

Anger. Pain. Guilt.

He was back at that train. 

_ Bucky. _

He saw his best friend falling to his death, over, and over again. 

All because he wasn’t fast enough. 

Then the bridge-

The soldier. The assassin. His best friend.

It was  _his_ fault that Bucky had ended up in the hands of HYDRA and he knew it. No matter what anyone said, he could never forgive himself for letting his oldest friend go through all that pain, all alone. And to think that if he had only reached out harder- 

  
“Rogers?” The cold voice of Fury cut through his thoughts.

Steve looked up at the man, still shaken up from the dark place he was going into.

Bucky was okay now, thanks to Tony and T’Challa, but the 70 year old memories burned like if he had gotten them yesterday. 

“I- I thought it wasn’t possible anymore.” Steve finally spoke up. 

Nick looked over at the super soldier, as if to make sure it was okay for him to continue.

“Well it is, and they’re not looking for normal civilians anymore. They’re after enhanced humans now, which means we have a huge fucking problem on our hands.” Fury explained.

Steve stared wide-eyed. “Nick, if they’re going after superhumans, who knows how powerful HYDRA could get. I mean, they would be doubling the powers each of the enhanced have. If they become brainwashed soldiers like Bucky, who knows what could happen? More specifically, who knows how many will  _die_? ”

The man nodded in agreement. “I know, which is exactly why I need you for this mission Rogers.” 

Steve didn’t even hesitate to answer. “Okay then, I promise I won’t let my emotions get in the way, now brief me.” 

Fury placed the file in front of Steve, and began to quickly summarize the situation as the hero read through the pages. “After we received intel about HYDRA starting their new Winter Soldier program, I sent out a couple of my agents to go undercover as HYDRA. Eventually, one of the HYDRA leaders discovered one of them and was smart enough to assume he wasn’t the only mole. So, they hired Deadpool to find the fake agents and terminate them. Normally, I wouldn’t be worried about that fool, since there’s no possible way he could know who’s SHIELD and who’s not. However, yesterday, Wilson broke into one of our bases, and stole intel telling him exactly who the moles were.” There was clear annoyance in Nick’s voice. 

“And you haven’t canceled the mission yet because of the bigger risk we would be taking if we don’t have an inside man to tell us everything we need to know about the new program?” Steve guessed.

The man nodded. “It’s our only plan right now Steve. I know I’m risking some lives right now, but I would be risking a lot more if we don’t find out how to put a stop to this.” 

Steve didn’t like the fact that some of their own were being targeted, but he understood that there was a bigger problem at hand.

“Okay, so what’s my mission then?”

Fury flipped to the next pages on the file, stopping at the ones marked as  _Wade Wilson_. “I need you to keep and eye on Deadpool. If you catch him doing any sketchy activity, you not only report it, but you make goddamn sure to put him in his place. Any information you want to know about him, you can find here.” He pointed towards the file. “I’ve also listed some recent places where he has been spotted, in case that helps. Whatever you need, I can get it for you, just make sure that fool doesn’t kill anymore of my agents.” 

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Couldn’t we just capture him?”

“If we could, I wouldn’t have brought this mission to you Rogers. Plus, if we capture Wilson, we would be letting HYDRA know we’re onto them, which would not only put our agents at more risk, but we would also lose our advantage.” Fury explained.

“What’s our advantage?” The super soldier asked. 

“That we know who’s the fucker that’s killing my guys.”

Steve seemed to smile at that but his expression quickly changed back to a serious one.

“Nick... I can’t have HYDRA torturing innocent people like they did to Bucky. I can’t make that mistake again. So I’m telling you now, that I’m gonna do whatever it takes to get this program shut down, meaning that I might not let my emotions get in the way, but I will also not let anyone else get in the way. That includes you. If you give out an order I don’t like, I’m doing what I think is best.” Steve let some of his Captain tone slip in. 

Fury smirked. “I’m not gonna bullshit you, I’m probably gonna be really pissed if you do that. But I trust your judgment Rogers, so you have my consent, as long as you don’t go completely rogue.” 

Steve smiled. “Thanks Nick.”

* * *

When the Avengers lived in the tower, Peter would just jump out his bedroom window to begin his daily patrol, but after he was relocated to the compound with the other Avengers, Peter didn’t really have tall buildings to swing from anymore. Which in his opinion, absolutely sucks, because now he has to ask one of Tony’s chauffeurs to take him into the city so he can finally begin his patrol. 

Similar to what he was doing right now.

As he finished putting his civilian clothes over his Spider-Man suit, Peter realized he had to let his dads know that he was going out first. However, they were nowhere to be found. 

_Dad is probably with Pepper by now, and Pops must be taking care of whatever Fury needed help with_.  He guessed.

The teen looked up to the ceiling. “FRIDAY, if you see my dads, will you let them know I went out on my daily patrol?” 

“Of course Peter.” The AI responded. 

“Okay great.” Peter headed down to the main entrance, where the chauffeur was already waiting for him.

He greeted Colin, his driver for today, and got in the car. 

-

“Thanks man!” Peter shut the car door and quickly headed to his usual alley. It smelled terrible from all the trash that was thrown in there, but it was well hidden from the public, so the young hero learned to just live with the stinky alley.

Peter took off the clothes he was wearing over his suit, and finally slid his mask on. 

He looked up and smiled . _I love this part of the day._

With a flick of his wrist, Peter was swinging through New York. 

The young hero smiled as the air hit his face. He never got over the thrill of swinging at such a great height, and he didn’t think he ever would. Every day it was like a new experience for him. It was a part of being Spider-Man that he knew he would forever love. 

-

By the end of the day, Peter had: stopped a man from assaulting a woman, gave out directions to an old lady, who later bought him a churro, saved a dog from being run over, and had stopped a gang from robbing a small grocery store. 

_ All in a day’s work _ . Peter smirked as he landed on top of a random building. 

He looked over New York as the sunfinally started disappearing from the sky and the city lights turned brighter. 

“Oh wow it’s getting late, I should probably head back home before my dads send out a search party again.” Peter sighed.

He angled his wrist towards the nearest building, but before he could shoot his webs, something caught his eye.

His lenses focused on an old warehouse, located in the shady part of the city. Peter noticed a lot of suspicious movement going on. 

He hesitated on whether he should check it out, or just go home. 

_It could just be hobos._ Peter shrugged, but he knew he should not leave things at chance. With that being said, the teen turned towards the direction of the warehouse and jumped off the roof he was currently on. A press to his web shooter had him swinging through the city once again.

-

Peter decided to hide on the rooftop of a building nearby the warehouse to get a good view at what was happening, while still being out of sight. He hunched over behind the ledge, so only his head would be peeking out. 

Down below, Peter could see two men guarding the entrance to the warehouse, while a couple others carried sketchy looking packages from the building, to a truck. 

From what Peter could see, there were only about 10 of them. He couldn’t quite figure out if all of them were armed, but he assumed they were, just in case. 

_I could probably take them anyway._ He thought.  _Just gotta get each of them quietly._

Peter jumped to the next rooftop to get closer to his target. He found a loose brick and threw it in the alley below him.

“What was that?” The arachnid heard one of the guys say to his partner.

The two men that heard the noise, dropped off their packages quickly, and headed into the dark alley.

“It was probably just a rat dude.” Thug #2 sounded annoyed.

“Hey I’m just making sure. You know the boss would kill us if someone found out what we were doing.” Thug #1 answered. 

_ Yeah okay, I should probably give them names. Thug #1 shall be called.... Ooh I got it, Chewbacca. Because of how tall he is. And Thug #2 is easily Prince Zuko because of the scar on his whole left side.  _

...

_ Dang now I really want to go home and rewatch Avatar: The Last Airbender :(( _

“There’s nothing here, let’s just go back to our posts.” Chewbacca told Zuko.

Unfortunately for them, that was Peter’s cue.

He shot his web at Chewie and pulled him up as he covered him in the sticky material. 

“What the f-“

That’s when Spider-Man dropped down and punched Zuko hard enough to get him unconscious. 

Zuko’ body laid on the ground, while Chewie hung off from the edge of the building, unconscious as well. 

_Okay 2 down, 8 more to go.... if I actually counted right._

Before he could make his next move though, he heard clapping from above. He looked up to see the dark figure of a man sitting on the edge of the roof, looking down at him as he cheered.

“Oh wow that was incredibly hot Spidey! Definitely gave me a hard on” The strange man whistled.

Peter was caught off guard by this random intervenience, not really knowing what to respond back, but his Spidey sense brought him back into action. Something was coming his way. 

He quickly pulled himself up to the top of the building with a web, and threw the man down with him on top of the roof.

A shot was heard in the alley below them. 

“Who’s out there?” The yell of a man echoed. 

“Fuck” Peter said quietly. He did not expect for his plan to go sideways, especially like this. 

“Oh yes please.” The guy underneath him squeaked. 

Peter whipped his head to face the man, who he now noticed, was wearing a red and black leather suit, with a matching mask. 

“Who are you??” Peter asked with clear irritation in his voice.

“The names Deadpool, but you can call me whatever you want Baby Boy.” He winked. 

Peter ( _annoyingly)_ blushed underneath the mask.  _Who the hell is this guy??_

“Okay,  _Deadpool_ , what are your intentions?” He asked.

“Well right now, I definitely want to touch myself.” The man replied without hesitation. 

The teen groaned “Can you please be serious for just a moment? I’m in the middle of something, and you’re really not helping.”

“Hey, you’re the one who’s still on top of me Spidey. I mean, spandex rubbing on leather, will ya do the math?” Deadpool answered.

Peter was quick to jump up, and remove himself from the “equation”. 

Deadpool groaned from the sudden loss of touch. “But we were just getting warmed up to each otherrrr.”

“I want to know why you’re here.” Spider-Man said, ignoring DP’s previous comment.

“To help you of course!!” He replied as he stood up, which allowed Peter to get a better look at the strange man now. The lighting was poor, but he could see that the man was really built, for his pretty huge muscles were hard to miss, even with the leather suit he had on. The 18 year old also noticed the katanas sticking out from the man’s back, and the other several weapons he apparently carried with him. 

There was something incredibly odd about him, but Peter couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“You’re a good guy then?” Spider-Man raised his eyebrow, even though he knew it wasn’t visible. 

“Ehhh more or less- but hey we could totally exchange origin stories on our first date.” He answered as he “booped” Peter’s nose.

The young hero scrunched his nose. He looked at the man in clear confusion.  _What is happenning?_

“I-uh-

Peter’s senses went off once again. 

“Shit!!” 

He threw himself on Deadpool, sending both of them to the ground for a second time. 

Several guns went off, and all of them were being aimed at them. 

Peter had totally forgotten about the thugs he was dealing with.  _Ugh stupid Deadpool._

“Come out little Spider. We know you’re up there.” Someone called out.

The arachnid looked around frantically, trying to decide what to do. “Shit okay, you wanted to help?” He glanced down at Deadpool. “Now is your time buddy.” 

Before Deadpool could even reply, Peter got up and ran to the edge of the roof. He jumped into the alley, ready for a fight. 

He landed next to one of the bad guys, who in mere seconds, was laying on the ground unconscious after Peter delivered a hard blow to his head. 

“Looking for me?” The young hero yelled as he ran towards the others, dodging the fired bullets with flips and quick moves. 

The teen let a web fly, getting it stuck to a nearby wall. He then gave himself a push and swung right into a bad guy. The man flew into a dumpster, to which the impact caused its lid to close. Peter then shot another quick web to keep the dumpster closed, trapping the man inside. 

_This is actually going pretty smooth._ Spider-Man thought. 

That’s when- "LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED MOTHERFUCKERS" Deadpool yelled, causing Peter to lose focus and get his shoulder skimmed by a bullet. 

"Dammit." Peter cursed as his hand touched his shoulder.  _Right, forgot about the crazy maniac._

Deadpool, who was seconds ago on the rooftop, was now by Spider-Man's side. "Don't worry Baby Boy, I can kiss it better." He leaned down, puckering his lips through his mask.

Peter elbowed him in the stomach. 

“Ughfff“ The merc groaned as he wrapped his arms around his lower abdomen.

“Yeah how bout no?” Spider-Man gave him a sarcastic smile, before he left to finish with the others.

Deadpool looked at him go. Letting his eyes roam Spidey’s back body.

“Yup, I’m in love.” He squeaked. 

With a quick recovery, the mercenary headed over to help Spider-Man, who was throwing around trash cans into the soldiers with his webs at the moment. 

The merc pulled out his guns from his side holsters.  _Alright, let’s do this bitches._ He angled his guns and started shooting at the soldiers in the leg or at insignificant organs.

“It’s too bad I can’t actually kill you guys.” He whined.

-

After all the bad guys were defeated, Peter gathered them, with the help of Deadpool, in a single spot and used his web to tie them up together. He then brought his arm up and quickly typed something into his Stark smart watch. 

“Alright, SHIELD has been contacted. They should be here in a few minutes to pick you guys up for interrogation.” Spider-Man said as he tapped send to the message. 

Deadpool’s head perked up when he heard that. “About that, is it cool if I steal one of them for a few seconds? I just need to ask some questions of my own.” He asked with an innocent smile, that could somehow be seen through his mask. 

The young hero looked uncertain, but gave in, not wanting any trouble with the man.“Uh, sure I guess?” He replied.

“Cool!” Deadpool walked up to the soldiers, leaving barely any distance between them. “Okay so which one of you beautiful people is Thomas Bolin?” 

There was no response. A few heads turned to look around, but no one came forward. Deadpool, displeased, would normally just start shooting until someone talked,  but _that was not what he was payed to do._

He sighed. “Look, Agent 29 I’m here on behalf of SHIELD, you’re being dismissed from your mission.” Deadpool looked at the shocked faces trying to spot his target. 

Over in the corner, Spider-Man himself was having a hard time processing what the man had just said.  _Deadpool’s with SHIELD??_ Peter asked himself, confused as ever.

The merc with a mouth, who was running out of patience, began to unsheathe his katanas. 

“I’m Thomas.” A voice spoke up. Everyone turned to face the dark haired man, who seemed relieved. Spider-Man guessed that it was because he was being dismissed from a risky mission. 

Going undercover with the enemy was always risky. 

Deadpool walked towards the man. “Oh yay, thank you for making this so easy.” He hummed. 

Thomas furrowed his eyebrows. “Huh?”

“Oh nothing. Hail HYDRA or whatever bullshit they say” The merc  _giggled_.

Peter’s spidey sense went off like crazy. 

“Deadpool what are you-“ 

The mercenary took out a gun and pointed it right at Agent 29’s head. 

Peter’s heart dropped to his stomach as he realized what Deadpool’s true intentions were. “NO!” He screamed as he let a web fly towards the gun. 

It was too late though.

Deadpool pulled the trigger. 


	2. Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man and Deadpool fight.
> 
> Consequences follow.

The deafening sound of a shot echoed throughout the night.

A few quiet gasps followed as everyone took in the situation.

Spider-Man’s web had just now reached Deadpool’s gun, but there was no point in trying to take it away from the mercenary’s hands or angling the gun upwards anymore. 

_It was too late_.

Peter was at a loss for words. He stared at the now limp body that had been full of life a few moments ago. Blood trickled down from the gushing hole that the bullet had left when it entered Agent 29’s skull. His eyes were still wide open, full of fear.

_Peter wanted to vomit._

“Guess that’s done” Deadpool calmly shrugged as he put his gun back in its holster. He turned to look at Spider-Man, not noticing his current petrified state. “Hey Spidey babe, you want to go get tacos? Cuz I’m starving!” 

The young hero stiffened. He couldn’t believe what he heard. _He doesn’t care..._ _He just killed someone_ , _and he doesn’t even care._ The sick feeling he felt was rapidly replaced by anger. He whipped his head around to face the man and began to march up to him, each step fueling his rage even more. 

“Uhhh, spidey? You go-“

The man was cut short as Spider-Man delivered a hard punch to the side of his face.

Deadpool stumbled, but was able to balance himself. “Ouchie!” He looked at the hero in shock as he rubbed his cheek. “What was that for?”

“ _Are you fucking kidding me?”_ A murderous tone seeped into Peter’s voice. “You just _killed_ an innocent man and you still have the guts to ask me ‘what was that for’?!”

The merc pressed a hand to his mouth. “Oooo you said the k-word.” 

Peter was fuming. “You think this is _funny?”_

He shrugged. “Im just trying to tell you that if you had said that I _unalived_ someone instead, it wouldn’t have sounded so terrible!”

The teen stared in disbelief at the man.

Deadpool sighed. “It’s not that hard to understand Baby Boy. I mean, this is kinda my job. You pay me and I do whatever the hell you want.” He happily explained. “In this case, I was payed by HYDRA to kill Kim Possible over there. No biggie.” 

“NO BIGGIE?” The teen was yelling now. “Look I don’t give a _fuck_ if you get payed to do this. You do not just get to decide whether someone dies or not. Even if that had been a criminal, you do not have _any right_ to play as God or as the justice system.”

Deadpool groaned, clearly irritated by the goody-two-shoes in front of him. “I didn’t come here for you to teach me a lesson about good morals Spidey. So if you don’t want to get tacos, then sorry not sorry, but I’m leaving.” He rolled his eyes at the arachnid in an exaggerating manner.

Peter was about to explode before a sudden rough voice cut in.

“Hey!” 

Both supers turned to face the group of criminals. The man who Peter had referred to as Zuko, had been the one to speak up. “Not to interrupt this lovers quarrel, but I’m getting a little tired of waiting for you to untie us already”

Peter scowled. “No one is being freed here. You guys are coming with me.” 

The scarred man frowned and turned to face Deadpool. “You cant just leave us here” He reasoned. 

“Yeah I can. Your boss never specifically told me that part of my job was to also babysit you idiots. I’m sure you guys can figure this one out by yourselves.” The exasperated merc replied in a snarky tone. “Now if you excuse me, I’m _leaving”_ He began to walk away, not caring about the furious Spider-Man or the group of fools he was leaving behind. 

“You bastard!!” Deadpool heard someone yell back but he didn’t care, he just wanted to get home and eat some tacos.

Before he went any further though, he paused. He looked back at the arachnid, a smug look plastered on his face. “By the way Spidey, that date is still on the table. Just call me up when you finally grow up.”

That was the last straw.

Peter had been contemplating on just letting the man go, hoping he would become someone else’s problem, but _oh how he wanted to bring him down now._ He shot a web at Deadpool’s leg, pulling him to the ground with all his strength, not even caring about how badly the merc got injured. “ _Sorry_ , but you’re not going anywhere. I’m turning you into SHIELD with these other criminals.” The teen smiled wickedly. 

Deadpool growled as he started to get back on his feet. “Look Spider-Man, I know I made it clear that I would love to tap that fine ass of yours, but I think it’s time that I _also_ made it clear, that I’m not scared to beat up that very same ass.” He warned.

The teen laughed. “Try me” 

“You don’t want to mess with me kid.” He warned a second time.

Peter didn’t say anything else. He moved into a fighting stance, ready for whatever Deadpool threw at him.

The merc glared at him. “Oh you’re gonna regret this.” 

In seconds, Deadpool had his guns out, shooting at the young hero without stopping. Peter however, was moving too quick for him, dodging all the bullets with ease. 

As the teen did a flip, he shot a web towards the man’s face, causing Deadpool to stop his attack, as he tried to take off the sticky material that blinded him at the moment.

“This is so not fair.” He dropped both of his guns and pulled at the web. When it finally came off, the first thing he saw was a furious Spider-Man swinging straight towards him. He yelped as the hero kicked him against the HYDRA truck. Spider-Man then landed in front of him, webbing one of his hands to the trailer. “Stop making your life so complicated and just give up.” Peter suggested. 

“Will you go out with me?”

“No!”

“Then no!” Deadpool grabbed one of his katanas and threw it at the teen, causing him to stumble backwards as the sword grazed the side of his waist. The merc then took out his other katana and freed his left hand from the hero’s web. 

_Shit, where’s my guns?_ He looked around for his dropped weapons but could only find one. He guessed the other had been kicked away at some point in the fight. 

There was no time to go get it anyways, as Spider-Man sprang back on his feet, sporting a large cut on his mid section.

“Oops?” Deadpool smiled viciously as he prepared himself for the arachnid’s next move, katana and gun at hand. 

At first there was no sudden movement from either person, until Peter seemed to stick a web at something. 

The merc’s eyes widened when he finally saw the young hero pull a sewer cover from its place. He quickly ducked as the circular metal plate was thrown at him. He chuckled. “You gotta do better than that baby-“

The merc was knocked to the ground in seconds. He hadn’t seen the trash can that Spidey had thrown at him right after the sewer cover. 

“What was that you were saying?” Peter yelled, a small satisfied smile appearing on his face.

The red-clad mercenary huffed as he stood back up and instantly began firing at the webhead once again. 

Peter, took cover behind a dumpster, tired from dodging bullets the whole fight.

“Is the Amazing Spider-Man hiding from lil old me?!” Deadpool mocked.

The arachnid ignored the comment, frantically trying to come up with an idea to finally defeating the skilled mercenary. _Come on Parker think. You’re smarter than this. What would Aunt Nat do??_

He looked around for anything useful, but there was not much for him to work with.

It wasn’t until Deadpool shot again, that an idea came to his mind. _The gun barrel!! If I block it, the barrel won’t handle the pressure change of the fired bullet being chambered, causing it to blow up._ He paused, pondering whether his plan would put the man’s life at risk. _Well it won’t kill him, but it’s definitely not gonna feel like a tickle either._ He peeked his head over the dumpster trying to see his shooter’s current position, and rapidly dove back down the moment he sensed an incoming bullet. It flew over his head, hitting the nearby wall instead.

“Come out, come out, where ever you are” The merc sang. 

Peter, however, waited before coming back out, preparing himself for the risky move he was about to make. When he heard the mercenary’s footsteps getting closer, he jumped out, instantly shooting a ball of web at the merc’s gun.

Out of reflex, the anti-hero fired, only noticing the web blocking the barrel of his gun seconds later, when an explosion sent him flying towards a nearby wall. He cursed as he felt the pain thrumming through his body, and heard a high pitched noise ringing in his ears. 

If he didn’t have his incredible healing factor, Deadpool was pretty sure he wouldn’t have been able to get back up, but he did. He picked up his fallen katana and looked straight at Spider-Man. “Alright now I’m pissed” 

Peter gawked at the situation in front of him. _How the hell is this guy still conscious?_

The red-clad mercenary was now running up to him, furious as hell. 

The young hero didn’t move. Instead, he stood his ground. _Come on, come on._

“ARGHH” Deadpool threw a punch, which Peter stopped with his hand. The merc tried to take that as an advantage, using his other hand to hit the hero, but Peter was just to quick. He blocked Deadpool’s second attack as well. 

“This is gonna hurt” The teen smirked as he used his superhuman strength to punch the merc with his own fist. 

Deadpool landed on the ground, the pain that was already present intensifying. 

“I’m turning you into SHIELD whether you like it or not, so I would recommend you just stay there.” Peter threatened.

And as if on cue, the sudden loud whirring of the Helicarrier filled the night. 

Peter turned his gaze upward, relief filling his body. _Perfect timing._ He thought. 

He looked back down at the unconscious merc but his body was no longer there. Peter panicked as he started looking around for the missing man. His spidey sense warned him of something, but he couldn’t tell what. That’s when the Helicarrier shone a bright light down, causing him to lose focus of his surroundings as the night was illuminated.

It all happened too fast from there.

Peter’s heightened senses were just now adjusting to the bright light, when all of a sudden Deadpool shot him in the arm.

“Never turn your back on me Spider-Man” 

The young hero cried out in pain. He fell to his knees, holding onto his shoulder. 

Deadpool, who was holding his supposedly lost gun, walked towards Peter. He crouched down and looked at the teen in front of him. He almost felt sorry for him. 

Peter faced upwards, his eyes meeting Deadpool’s. “It’s too late now, SHIELD is here. You’re not going anywhere.” He choked out. 

The mercenary chuckled darkly. “First thing you should probably know about me baby boy, is that I _never_ get caught” He stood back up and unsheathed his katana. “I guess it’s just too bad you’re gonna miss the demonstration.” 

The young hero shivered as he felt the incoming danger. He tried to get away, but this time, he wasn’t fast enough. “Night night” The man whispered as he grabbed his katana by the blade, and hit the side of Peter’s head with the butt. 

Spider-Man fell to the ground, consciousness leaving him by the second. The last thing he thinks he hears is his dad’s thrusters. Then his body goes rigid, and the turmoil of emotions inside him calms.

* * *

Deadpool opened the creaky old door to his crumbling apartment and walked in. The awful stench of expired food mixed with old blood welcomed him as he took off his mask. _Home sweet hom_ e. He dropped his katana on the coffee table along with his mask, and collapsed face first on the dirty green couch he had. 

Even with his healing factor, Wade was extremely exhausted from his previous fight with Spider-Man. Which honestly, he should’ve seen coming. He is literally Spidey’s number one fan, how could he forget about his “no killing” rule and go shoot someone right in front of him?? No wonder the hero attacked him.

**[Don’t forget the fact that we killed one of the good guys]**

_Oh yeah maybe he was a little bit pissed about that too. But hey, I took the slight possibility that he was into bad boys, that’s all._

**_{I’m pretty sure being a cold-blooded murderer is crossing the line of “bad boy”}_ **

_You know what White? Fuck you. You take the fun out of everything._

**[Lets look on the bright side- At least we got to stare at that sweet spandex covered ass]**

_Too bad we’re never going to see it again unless we’re fighting._

Wade was a hundred percent sure that the web-slinger had a deep hatred for him after tonight’s incident. Not that he cared though, he was already used to the other Avengers hating him, so what’s one more? 

He sighed into his throw pillow. Running into the hero was definitely going to be a problem from now on. 

It’s not like he _wanted_ to make an enemy out of Spider-Man, but his job always came first, no matter what.

With that being said, he pulled out a gun out of nowhere and aimed at the corner of his small kitchen. “I’ve had a pretty long day so I would really appreciate it if you say what you came here to say.” 

The dark figure of a man stepped out onto the moon’s light, a smirk plastered on his face. “Impressive. You’re not as stupid as I thought you were.”

“Gee thanks.” Wade’s voice was muffled as he kept his head buried in the pillow, gun still aimed at the intruder.

The man walked to the sofa chair set next to the couch that Wade was currently in, and sat down. “I heard your mission was successful.” The thick German accent in their voice caused Wade to look up. The man, who had dark raven hair and pale white skin, was wearing an elegant black suit. In his hand he had a wine bottle, which Wade guessed was stolen from his secret stash, and in the other, a glass. He didn’t look like your typical super villain, more like a jackass billionaire, but there was an evil glint in the man’s dark colored eyes that sent chills running down the merc’s spine. This was someone you didn’t want to mess with. 

Wade shrugged, lowering his weapon. “It had its bumps.” 

“Ahh yes, I watched the recording of your fight with Spider-Man. It was a surprise setback for sure, but hopefully this works as a lesson for the future. Expect him and the Avengers for the rest of your missions. They’re not known to be bystanders.” The man said as he poured himself a drink. 

“Copied, now can you do me a favor and get to the point of this delightful visit of yours?”

The man hummed. “As much as it might appear that tonight was a win for HYDRA, in reality it wasn’t. Your poor decision to let some of our own get taken will cost us gravely.” 

“I don’t see why you’re upset. I had one specific target, nothing else.” Wade rolled his eyes. There was nothing that he hated more than clients who overextended his services.

“You are being payed to work _for us_ , meaning you not only follow your given assignments, but you work in the name of HYDRA. Allowing the enemy to take our agents, who carry confidential information, is an action against HYDRA.”

The merc mulled over the man’s reasoning. “Pretty sure you’re taking this to a whole other level, but if you really want me to be a team player, then it’s gonna cost you another extra 10K” 

The man angrily stood up as he placed down his drink. “This is not a game Deadpool! We are on the brink of greatness and we cannot risk your foolishness to ruin that. You do something as ignorant like this again, and you can forget about your goddamn money! And I mean _all of it_! Are we clear?”

Deadpool sighed, throwing his face back into his pilllow. “Yeah yeah, you win. Now will you get out of my apartment? I don’t feel exactly giddy over uninvited guests.”

The man narrowed his eyes at Deadpool one last time, before walking out from his apartment and slamming the door. Wade didn’t even care to look back, he closed his eyes as sleep began to creep in. 

_SHIELD is definitely going to make my life a living hell after this_ **.**

* * *

 ****When Peter woke up, he found himself in a white room, laying in a hospital-like bed. A heart monitor was set beside him, quietly beeping every time a heartbeat was recorded. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. It took him a minute before it finally clicked.

_I’m in the compound’s infirmary._

But that just made him even more confused. He couldn’t remember much of what had happened to him or why exactly he was here. He knew he was out in patrol, but _what else?_ Peter looked down at himself and noticed he no longer had his Spider-Man suit on, but did have his left shoulder and waist bandaged. 

That’s when It all came back. 

_HYDRA. Agent 29. And Deadpool._

Instant rage filled Peter as his memory came back. _I gotta find that asshole._ He pulled away the bed sheets and tried to get back on his feet, but a sharp pain in his shoulder caused him to sit back down almost instantly. 

“Hey hey, take it easy cowboy.” 

Peter looked up to find his dads at the entrance of the infirmary. A worried look sketched on both of their faces. 

“Mmfine” he grumbled. “I have to go find someone. Where’s my suit?” He tried to stand up again but ended up failing. 

Steve quickly ran to his son’s aid, but Peter waived him off. 

“Sorry kiddo but you’re not going after who I think you want to go after.” Tony answered in a familiar fatherly tone. 

Peter frowned. “I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself, _thank you very much._ ” 

“Yeah right, because your bandages are clear proof of that” 

“I’m fine” 

“Bullshit!” Tony exclaimed, letting some of his anger seep into his voice. “Had I or SHIELD not shown up, who knows what would’ve happened to you. Because you can tell yourself whatever the hell you want Peter, but I found you laying on the ground, not only _unconscious,_ but with a fucking _bullet wound_ and a bloody suit _._ ”

“I was at a disadvantage!! It’s not gonna happen again.” He countered, but Tony wouldn’t listen. 

“No Peter, you’re not allowed to go after Deadpool, and that’s an order.” 

The teen stared in disbelief. “You don’t even _understand_ what this means to me. I had to see that maniac kill an innocent man. And I- I just stood there. _I failed.”_ Peter was on the verge of tears. “So you can ground me all you want, but I’m finding this guy and I’m bringing him in.” 

Tony’s expression softened. He hadn’t realized that his son was blaming himself for the Agent’s death. “Pete, it’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known about Deadpool.” 

“I should’ve known! That agent would still be alive if I had just seen through his stupid charade” There was a subtle shade of red tinting his cheeks as he thought of the flirtatious merc. _Stupid teenager hormone_ s _, this is literally not the time to feel flustered about an insane murderer._ Peter scolded himself. 

Tony sighed, his voice softer. “We can’t save everyone Peter. I know that you out of everyone tries to prove that idea wrong, but you have to understand, we are not perfect. Even as heroes, we have our flaws, and it’s not right for you to take the blame for every single bad thing in the world because you made a mistake.”

The teen stayed silent, twirling around a loose thread from the sheets as he tried to distract himself from the tears daring to escape. 

Tony was about to say something else when his husband calmly rested his hand on his shoulder, signaling him not to. He nodded as Steve mouthed something towards him. 

The super soldier turned to face his son. “Your father is right, you’re carrying a huge weight on your shoulders that doesn’t even belong to you. Thomas Bolin’s blood is on Deadpool’s hands, he’s the one who has to live with that for the rest of his life, not you.”

Peter’s anger was suddenly back as he scoffed. “Yeah like he actually gives a fuck about the consequences of his actions.” 

The use of such a vile word caused Steve to give his son a disapproving look before he continued. “Peter you have to understand- Deadpool is and always will be a ruthless and cold-hearted mercenary, and there’s nothing we can do about it. You need to stop kicking yourself over _his_ mistakes.”

The teen sighed. “Look dads, I really appreciate this little talk of ours but nothing is going to change my mind. I have to go after him. He needs to pay for his actions.” 

The married couple shared a look, from which Peter could tell that they were hiding something. He furrowed his eyebrows. “What’s going on?”

There was a small moment of hesitation before Steve finally explained everything Fury had told him. 

“.. The plan is to delay Deadpool’s mission as long as we can to give our undercover agents enough time to do a recon and get out. If we bring in Deadpool now, HYDRA will just replace him with someone else and we would be back to square one.” 

Peter seemed to take a moment to process everything before coming to his final conclusion. “Okay then... I want to join the mission.” 

Steve shook his head “You’re too inexperienced compared to this mercenary. There’s no telling how injured you’ll get if you two face off again. It’s best if you stay here.”

“That’s not fair!! You guys are treating me like a little kid. I don’t need protection.” 

“I know you don’t but Peter-“

Tony cut him off “This is not open for discussion young man. If you go looking for Deadpool you’re grounded from Spider-Man patrols for a month.” 

Peter looked at his Pops, mouth open in shock. “Don’t look at me, I agree with your father.”

He scoffed. “Great. Whatever.” Peter crossed his arms. “I rather be alone now, unless you want me to have a freaking bodyguard 24/7 too.” He laid back down on the bed and turned his body away from his parents, signaling that he was done talking. 

Both men hesitated before standing up and walking towards the glass doors. Tony paused before leaving the room, he looked back at Peter, wanting to apologize for his stern behavior but decided it was best to fulfill his wishes and leave him alone.

The moment Peter heard the sound of their footsteps disappear, he allowed a couple of tears to finally slip out. The gory image of Agent 29’s lifeless body haunting him every time he closed his eyes.

-

Steve and Tony entered the common area where most of the Avengers were waiting to hear about Peter’s current state. 

“How’s the kid??” Bucky’s head perked up as he heard the couple walk in. 

Steve sighed. “He’s fine. A bit tired but mainly-“

“Pissed off?” Natasha raised her eyebrows. 

“Yeah”

She shook her head. “He’s going to go after him you know that right?” 

“We know, which is why I’m going to implement a new protocol on his suit. If he sets foot anywhere near Deadpool, I will have Karen alert me.” Tony answered as he and Steve took a seat on the couch next to Rhodey. 

“What makes you so sure that he’s going to go looking for that clown?” Sam questioned. 

“Because I know my son. He can’t help but right his wrongs.” He frowned as Steve rubbed his back.

“He doesn’t even have to be your son, as his best friend I can tell you- he’s definitely going after Deadpool.” Wanda commented. 

Clint shook his head. “It’s really too bad that out of all the bastards in the world, he had to run into that one.” 

Rhodey nodded in agreement. “I feel real bad for the kid. Getting front row tickets to a live murder isn’t exactly something you forget about _.”_

“And for that reason, I’m gonna make that piece of shit wish he was never even born when I get my hands on him.” Bucky clashed his metal fist into his other hand. 

“Get in line Barnes, I’m going first.” Nat smirked. 

All of the Avengers were deeply fond of Peter, but it was Bucky and Natasha that were the most overprotective of him. He may be Steve and Tony’s son, but Peter was just as important to them; Mainly because he has never judged them for their pasts, he has only shown great care and love towards them, nothing else. He made them feel more human, and less of what they were trained to be. 

In other words, if Wade Wilson wasn’t immortal, he’d be a dead man. 

Clint glared at both of his teammates. “I genuinely don’t know who I’m scared of the most.” 

“Natasha. Definitely Natasha.” Sam replied almost instantly, making Wanda choke on her drink as she let out a laugh. 

“Alright alright” Steve chuckled. “-it’s late team, time we call it in.” He said as he stood up and pulled Tony up with him. “I need all of you well rested for tomorrow.”

A chorus of ‘Yes _Dad_ ’s rang throughout the room.

The super soldier rolled his eyes. “God give me strength.”

* * *

**_Shield Headquarters, Interrogation Room #3_ **

“So who’s up first?” Fury asked as he watched the man on the other side of the one-way mirror. 

“Adrian Flores. Sources tell us he’s the leader of the captured group.” The officer in duty answered. 

“Anything useful I can use to break the ice with this guy?” 

The man shook his head. “Not that I can find sir. His records are wiped clean.” 

Nick sighed. “Alright then, let’s get this over with. Buzz me in.” The officer pressed a nearby button and unlocked the door that connected the two rooms. 

The captured HYDRA agent smirked as he saw Fury walk in. “I must be especial if I’m receiving a visit from the director of SHIELD.”

Fury waived him off. “I’m going to ask you some questions, and you will answer them. If you don’t, you can expect Captain America as your next surprise visit. Understood?”

An amused smiled spread on the man’s face. “I’m not telling you anything director, not even if you bring your circus freak to intimidate me.”

“You’re in no position to negotiate this, so I suggest you do as you’re told.”

The man didn’t reply, he only leaned back on his chair, as if that way Fury would comprehend he wasn’t going to give in. 

The director narrowed his eye at him before asking. “Who are your superiors? And who is the one pulling the strings in the new Winter Soldier program?”

Flores stayed silent, only giving the director a small smirk. 

“Answer the question.”

Once again, the man said nothing.

Nick moved closer to the agent until he was nose to nose. “ _Who is behind all of this?”_

Flores looked at the man in front of him dead in the eye and responded “Death shall take me before I give you anything.”

Fury pulled out a gun and stuck it right at the agent’s head. His eyes widened for a moment, before putting back up his facade. “I’m not scared of your empty threats.” 

Fury pressed the gun harder. “Who said they’re empty?” He challenged.

The room was silent as neither men moved. Flores was testing every ounce of patience that Nick had and he knew it. 

“Do it then.” 

In a quick move, Fury dropped his gun and grabbed Flores by the hair. He then slammed his head on the table. The man groaned in pain as his face made impact with the hard surface. 

Fury pulled him back up by the hair. “Let’s try this again. Who’s the man behind the current Winter Soldier program?”

“Kiss my ass” 

Fury slammed his head back down. Blood began to drop from Flores’ nose. “Talk goddammit!”

The man laughed weakly. “You’re too late, you can’t stop him. Not even your group of weirdos can. The world is about to enter a new era where HYDRA stands above all and it’s inevitable. Your precious heroes will all be turned. Every single one, molded into the perfect soldier. They’ll tear each other apart and you my friend, will just stand there as the world bur-“

Flores fell unconscious as Fury abruptly slammed his head back down for a third time. 

“Not what I fucking asked” He sighed as he looked towards the mirror “Bring in the next one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO SORRY THIS IS LATE. I know I promised y’all that I would update every week but this chapter was so hard to write for some reason, and I put it off for so long bc of it and akjsks I’m sorry. I hope you guys like this tho!! Btw I would still appreciate any feedback about my writing! Thanks loves <3


	3. Peter’s Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda helps distract Peter from the whole Deadpool situation by taking him out on a fun day full of activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that on my first chapter I used JARVIS as Tony’s AI, without realizing that I have Vision on my story, so I will be changing the AI to FRIDAY!
> 
> Btw Wanda is in her early twenties in this AU and she has been friends with Peter since she joined the Avengers.

“Peter wake up!”

Soft, yet powerful hands, shook Peter’s body repetitively. “Get up sleepyhead”

Peter furrowed his eyebrows, getting more annoyed by the second as he started waking up. “Noooo, let me sleeeep.” He answered groggily as he pulled his blanket over his head. 

For a moment, the hands left his body and silence filled the room again, leaving the teen to doze off in peace.

Right when he was falling into another deep slumber, a pillow harshly hit him in the head, and continued to as a girl yelled. “Peterrrr get off your ass.” As soon as the words left her mouth, Peter finally realized who his attacker was. 

“Wanda I literally don’t have the will to live right now, so please let me _sleep.”_

“No, I have plans for us today-“ she hit him with the pillow “-and I’m not-” she struck again “- going to let your moody teenager hormones ruin them.” She delivered a final blow. 

Knowing that Wanda wasn’t going to give up, Peter stopped trying to reconquer sleep and finally sat up. “I really hate you.” He said as he glared at his best friend.

“I love you too Pete, now come on, I’m getting you out of this sad place!” 

* * *

“Boss, Ms. Maximoff is currently helping Master Peter escape the infirmary and is raiding the nearby mini fridges. Would you like me to tell them otherwise?” 

Tony chuckled. When he had introduced Peter to Wanda, he never thought they were going to become this close. It was one of those friendships that you never expected to happen, but once it did, it was clear it should’ve happened a long time ago. As surprising as it was though, Tony couldn’t have been more content. Peter was always going to have friends like Ned and MJ, but it was less likely for him to find someone (that was actually his own age) to talk about super hero business. Of course Peter also had the Avengers to talk with, but there are things a teenager would rather talk about with another teenager than with 30 year old adults.

“Nah it’s fine FRI, Peter’s wounds must be healed by now. Let the kids be.” He answered as he continued to work on Peter’s Spider-Man suit. He typed in the last few sets of code on the blue holographic screen in front of him and finished the program for the new protocol. 

_Hopefully this stops Peter from trying to find that jackass._ He thought as he took the thin material of the red and blue suit in his hand, and stroked it with his thumb. 

There’s no way in hell, he was ever going to let Deadpool lay a hand on his son again. 

“Karen, you there?” 

“Right here Mr. Stark.”

“Great, let’s test the Mama Bear protocol shall we?” He dropped the suit back down and wheeled his stool back to his main computer. 

“Initiating Mama Bear Protocol.” A moment of silence followed as the AI processed its new configuration. Seconds later, FRIDAY received the fake alert. 

“Boss, Wade Wilson has been spotted near Peter Parker.” She notified.

Tony smirked as he took a sip of his coffee. “And as always, I’m a genius ladies and gentlemen.” He spoke out loud to the empty room. 

“I don’t know, sometimes you do some pretty dumb things.” Tony spun his chair around to find Steve leaning on the doorway, two sandwiches in hand. 

“Give me one example.” He regretted asking as soon as the words left his mouth. 

Steve raised his eyebrow “Last time you spent 30 minutes looking for your lost Black Sabbath T-Shirt when you literally had it on the whole time.” 

Yup, complete regret. “Not my finest moment I admit, but in my defense, I had gone 48 hours without sleep that day, so stop being so judgy Steve.” 

“You _asked_ me to give you an example.”

“Will you just bring me my sandwich? Your husband is hungry for God’s sake!” Tony changed the subject before they could go down memory lane any farther. 

Steve laughed at his partner’s child-like behavior as he left the entrance of the lab, and walked towards him. He gave him a quick peck on the lips before handing him his breakfast. “So, you got the new protocol implemented in Peter’s suit?”

Tony took a hungry bite out of his sandwich. “Yup, and it works like a charm. We won’t be needing to worry about Peter facing Deadpool alone ever again.” Saying that sentence aloud sent him a wave of relief for some reason. 

“Think he’s really going to go after him?” There was a hint of concern hidden behind Steve’s question. He knew there were bigger threats than Deadpool in the world, but he couldn’t help feeling scared of what trouble his son might get into. 

Tony paused for a second before answering. “Part of me wants to hope that he’s actually going to listen this time, but we both know that he never does when he thinks he’s in the right.” He shrugged, there was no point in lying to themselves. 

Steve nodded in agreement, but didn’t say anything else as he ate his own sandwich. 

Tony noticed his husbands sudden silence and took his hand. “Hey, don’t stress too much about it honey. He’ll be fine.” He gave Steve’s hand a light squeeze in an attempt to comfort him. 

“I know, I know. He’s just- he’s just growing up too fast. I’m dreading the day he’s going to want to take care of everything by himself.” Steve wasn’t wrong, Peter _was_ growing up too fast, at least mentally speaking. But what do you expect when you’re carrying the responsibility of being a superhero as a teenager? 

Ever since Peter got bitten by the radioactive spider when he was 15, Spider-Man has asked for maturity and responsibility from him, and Peter- Peter gave it his all. He sacrificed a normal youth to serve the world. 

Tony sighed. “We can’t keep him in a bubble wrap forever Steve, he _is_ going to leave the nest eventually.” His thumb began to rub small circles on Steve’s hand. “But that doesn’t mean he’s going to stop asking us for help. Maybe as he grows up it’s going to be less frequent but that’s only because he’s trying to find his own way in this world. And when he does, he’ll understand that he doesn’t have to do everything alone.” 

Steve brought a hand up to Tony’s cheek and smiled. “When did you get so good at comforting people?” 

The billionaire shrugged. “Since I found out that under all those bulging muscles there was a big old softie hiding.” 

Steve chuckled lightly as he brought Tony to his feet and hugged him. He laid his head on top of Tony’s, and closed his eyes before quietly saying “Thanks Tony, I really needed to hear that.”

Tony snuggled his head between Steve’s chin and his chest. “Oh no problem, but my services aren’t free you know?” 

“Does this count as payment?” Steve lifted Tony’s chin so that they would be nose to nose, and leaned down to kiss him. It was short and sloppy but not any less passionate. 

As they broke off the kiss, Steve gazed deeply into Tony’s eyes, and in return, Tony grinned from ear to ear. “Yup that covers it.” He answered, a bit breathy. 

Steve gave him a soft smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They could’ve stayed like that, just smiling at each other like dumb high schoolers who were in love for the first time, had Steve not shaken off the trance. “Where is Peter by the way?” 

“Raiding the compound’s mini fridges with Wanda.” 

The super soldier barked out a laugh. “Why am I not surprised?”

“I don’t know, those kids are always up to some weird shit.” Tony frowned as he shook his head. 

“Which reminds me- I have a team meeting with our other kids.” Steve pulled away from their hug, but not before kissing the top of Tony’s head. “I’ll be gone for most of the day but I’ll be back before dinner ‘kay?” 

“Sure thing Captain Handsome.” 

* * *

“Shut up no! Don’t do it! Don’t do it Wanda I’m warning you. Nononnononon- ughhhh” Peter fell back down on his seat as Wanda sent a green shell towards his racer. His Toad character was knocked out as several players passed him, one of them being Wanda’s Baby Mario.

“Sorry Pete, but a lady’s gotta do what she gotta do to win.” She smirked as her racer ascended to first place.

Playing Mario Kart with Wanda is one of the many ways that Peter de-stresses, which is why he guessed it was the first activity on Wanda’s schedule.

In all honesty, he really appreciated the fact that she was trying to distract him from the Deadpool thing, but he wasn’t so sure if it would work in the end. Even as he played video games, thoughts about the mercenary circled around in his mind. There was just so much he wanted to research and learn about him.

“Yes! Woohoo!” Wanda raised her hands in victory as she crossed the finish line, taking first place with her Baby Mario. Peter came in 3rd, thanks to the Peach racer that passed him in the last minute.

Peter pursed his lips. “I want a rematch!” He demanded as he reached for a bag of chips from the pile of food they stole that morning and opened it.

“This would be your 6th rematch Peter, you do know we have other things to do right?” Wanda dove her hand in Peter’s Doritos and brought some to her mouth. “We have shopping next on the list.”

Peter groaned, he didn’t really like shopping, but Wanda claimed that she needed new clothes and he was her shopping buddy after all. “Can’t we skip that and go sightseeing instead?”

“No, that’s only a backup option since Mr. Spider-Man here has already seen everything there is to see.” She explained.

To be fair, she did have a really good point. On the occasional days that the crime rate was low, Peter took some time as Spider-Man to travel around the city and explore. After so many years of being the web-slinger, there was not much left that he hadn’t seen. 

“Fineee, but promise me, _no_ undergarment stores. I can’t go back there.” He shivered as he thought back to the last time Wanda tricked him into going to Victoria Secret. There was an unnecessary amount of bras. 

Wanda rolled her eyes. “You’re 18 years old Peter, don’t be so immature.”

“Easy for you to say, you’re a woman.” He frowned. 

“Yeah and so will your wife.”

“Actually, I am attracted to both genders, meaning it could be husband.” He shrugged, there was a 50/50 chance after all. 

“Oh whatever. Just change out of those ridiculous Hello Kitty pjs and meet me down stairs.” She responded before leaving the room. 

* * *

Peter played games on his phone as he waited for Wanda to come out of the dressing room. They were currently in Wanda’s favorite store, which contained a wide range of clothing styles, meaning that there was more than just your typical casual look. You could find vintage, chic, artsy, and if you were creative enough, maybe even goth.

Wanda herself, specifically loved to browse through the darker shades attire. And once in a while she also liked to visit the bright and trendy section of the store.

“Psst”

Peter paused his game and turned towards the source of the noise. Right away he saw Wanda’s head popping out of the dressing room, signaling that she was ready to show off her current outfit. He put his phone away and walked over. 

“What ya think?” She stepped out and did a little turn. She was wearing a black & red plaid ribbon skirt with a black v-neck blouse. 

Peter grinned. “Looking beautiful as always. Vision is going to to love it.” 

Wanda blushed, she felt silly wearing such bold outfits sometimes, but Peter always made her feel better about it. “Thanks Peter.” She glanced down at his empty hands, and tilted her head a bit to the side in confusion. “Aren’t you going to try anything on?”

Peter frowned. “Um, no? I don’t really need new clothes.” It was honestly the best excuse he could come up with. 

“I cant believe you’re the son of a billionaire.” Wanda sighed as she shook her head in disbelief. “Let me just change back and I’ll be out in a second to help your sorry ass.” 

As soon as she finished changing and collecting the clothes she was planning to buy, Wanda led Peter to the men’s section. “Come on pick something out” She said as she nudged Peter towards the clothing racks. 

“Do I have to?” He whined. 

“Yes now pick!”

“Alright alright, how bout- “ he scanned the store and the variety of clothes it had, until a red T-shirt finally caught his eye in one of the racks set in the back of the section. He signaled Wanda to come with him as he walked over and grabbed the piece of clothing. “-This one?” He held it up for her to see, not realizing it was actually a Spider-Man shirt for kids, that had been misplaced. 

Wanda started laughing, to which Peter frowned. “One- you have enough Spider-Man merchandise dude. And two- I don’t think that’s gonna fit you, unless you were going for a crop top.” She grinned. 

Confused, Peter turned to look at the shirt he had selected. He smiled sheepishly as he understood what Wanda was talking about. “You can never have enough Spider-Man merchandise Wanda.” He mocked back as he set the t-shirt back down. 

Wanda rolled her eyes, sometimes Peter took the quote “be your biggest fan” to the extreme. “Right, but why don’t you pick something more...stylish?”

Peter seemed to hold in a laugh, as a thought came into his mind. “Yes ma’am”

Wanda narrowed her eyes at him, and wagged a finger. “Don’t you even dare showing up with a Spider-Man themed tuxedo.” It was like she knew him better than himself.

“Goddammit I was going to try and do exactly that.” He laughed.

“Oh I know you were. Now go look for something that you could actually wear to a nice dinner or whatever.” God, she sounded so _motherly._

Peter waived her off. “Fine fine give me a minute.”

-

“How you doing in there Pete?” She gave a small knock to his dressing room’s door.

“I think I’m actually kind of liking this.” Peter answered. He then walked out sporting a buttoned up navy blue shirt and casual jeans. 

“Ooo look at you handsome.” Wanda nudged him with her elbow as she winked.

Peter looked down at himself and then back to Wanda “Think so?” He was pretty much beaming from happiness. Who knew shopping could be fun? 

“Oh yeah you’ll definitely get all the guys and girls.” She assured him, causing him to smile timidly.

“I’m pretty sure my social awkwardness will scare them away, but I appreciate the compliment.” 

Wanda chuckled, they really did need to work on his social skills. “You’re welcome. Now _please_ tell me you brought your credit card?” She had her own money, but it didn’t hurt Tony if she stole a bit of his money now did it? 

Peter sighed as he took out his wallet and fished out his credit card. He held it up for his friend. “Go nuts Wanda” 

“Yay!” She quickly grabbed it, along with the bag that carried her clothes and ran to the register, forgetting that Peter had to pay for his clothes too. 

* * *

“Hi, can I please have a single scoop of caramel crunch on a cone, and another single scoop but this time make it chocolate and place in a cup please?” It was an easy order to remember, but Peter basically knew it like the palm of his hand since he and Wanda always asked for the same thing. 

“Of course, will that be all?” The lady who was currently taking his order asked with a smile. 

“Yes ma’am that’s all.”

She tapped her screen a few times, before gesturing to the small tablet placed in front of Peter. “It’ll be five dollars and twenty-five cents.”

Peter handed her his credit card and signed his name on the tablet to confirm his purchase. 

“Okayyy, here you go.” 

Peter took the ice creams from the lady’s hands and smiled brightly at her. “Thank you, have a nice day!”

After grabbing a couple of napkins, he walked outside to meet Wanda by their favorite bench. She sat there scrolling though her phone with one hand, while protectively hugging her shopping bags with the other. 

He stopped right in front of her and held out her ice cream. “Here you go dude”

Wanda swiftly placed her phone back in her bag and grabbed the frozen dessert. “Thanks.” She answered as she looked hungrily at it.

“So” Peter sat down “what’s next on the schedule?” 

“Wellll after we finish our ice creams and get someone to take our shopping bags back to the compound, we are- drum roll please....”

Peter began to stomp his feet on the ground repeatedly, creating a somewhat drumming noise. 

“Roller skating!” Wanda said with an exciting jazz hand. Peter, however, stopped his drum roll and scrunched his nose.

“What?”

“You know I suck at roller skating”

Wanda shook her head. “No I didn’t, but it doesn’t matter because it’s going to be great watching you fall flat on your face.” She stuck out her tongue at him. 

“Ha ha very funny” Peter mocked back. 

“Oh come on you’ll be great! I’ll teach you everything you need to know.” She smiled and Peter could tell there was amusement hidden behind it. 

“I guess, just please don’t let me make a fool of myself.” The photographers who followed him around already had enough embarrassing pictures of him. 

Wanda gasped dramatically, which caused her to almost drop her ice cream. “I would never!!”

Peter raised his eyebrows. 

“Okay maybe sometimes I do, but I won’t this time.” She promised, and when Wanda promises, she never breaks her word, not even if it’s over the littlest thing. 

Peter sighed as he brought a spoonful of ice cream to his mouth. “I’m really going to regret this.” He said under his breath. Wanda giggled in response. 

“Oh yeah also- can I ask you a question?”

He looked at her curiously, she had asked in that “this is going to be an awkward conversation for you” kinda tone. 

“Shoot.” She was going to ask anyways. 

“I know it’s early in the year, but who exactly are you planning on taking to prom?” There was a small smirk creeping on Wanda’s face. 

The question took Peter by surprised, he hadn’t really thought about it. With the superhero business taking up most of his life, it was easy for him to forget about a high school dance. “I don’t know, I haven’t put much thought into it.” Even if he was being completely honest, he sill turned away from Wanda as he felt a warm feeling in his stomach. Just because he had forgotten about prom, didn’t mean his thoughts didn’t automatically answer her question. 

Being one of the best people at reading body language, Wanda was able to see right through his half-lie. “But when I asked you that question, someone popped into your mind didn’t it?” 

_Maybe if I lie again-_ “Nope.” He answered, emphasizing the p sound with a pop. 

Wanda frowned. “You’re such a bad liar! Who is it?”

“I’m not lying!!” _I’m lying lol._

“It’s Michelle isn’t it?” 

“ _No_ , it’s not” _Is it really that obvious??_

“Aw come on you guys have been dancing around each other for months now. When are you going to make a move?” The fact that Wanda just assumed it was Michelle ticked Peter. 

“I didn’t say it was MJ”. 

Wanda gave him a look that said “ _really?”._

There was no point in trying to lie anymore, she knew. “Okay fine, maybe I’ve been thinking about asking her but I honestly don’t even know if I want to.” 

“Why?” She asked curiously as she started to eat her waffle cone. 

“Well we have the potential- we have the _spark,_ but I just don’t know if I like her more as a friend than as a lover.” He sighed, it wasn’t so simple to put his feelings into words. “I don’t really know how to explain.”He finished off as he leaned back down on the bench and stared at his now melted ice cream.

Wanda took her time to process everything in. She was trying to put herself in Peter’s shoes and come up with a solution. “I think you’re just overcomplicating this Peter. Inviting her to prom doesn’t have to determine whether you’re in a relationship or not. You could just invite her as a friend, and if by the end of the day you’re still unsure of your feelings then just wait it out. You’ll figure it out eventually.” 

Peter moved his spoon around in his cup, as he tried to lift some of the liquidy goodness into his mouth. _Why is love so frustratingly difficult?_

“I know you’re right, but it’s still harder than it looks. I don’t want to send her any mixed feelings and lead her on you know? I don’t want to be that kind of person.” 

_No one as amazing as MJ deserves that type of pain._ He thought. 

“You still have time to decide Peter, don’t feel pressured.” Wanda gave him a sympathizing look. 

He smiled. “Thanks Wanda.” 

“No problem. Plus if you don’t get a date, I can go! Never went to prom myself, so I am kinda curious to see what it’s like.” She said it with such joy, that Peter almost didn’t notice the hint of sadness behind it. Sometimes he forgot that Wanda didn’t get to live a normal life like him. 

She never dealt with high school drama, or had sleepovers with friends, or pulled all-nighters to study for a chemistry test. No, she didn’t have that luxury. She and her brother Pietro had been with HYDRA for most of their youth. And even before that, Wanda had suffered so much from the loss of her parents. 

_If I do end up asking MJ and she agrees, I’m still taking Wanda._ He promised himself. He was going to give her the whole experience, from buying a prom dress to dancing the last song of the night. 

“Yeah of course Wands.” He answered.

Wanda smiled softly as she stood up and threw away her napkin. “Okay lover boy, lets go. It’s time for roller skating.”

* * *

The two friends arrived at Roller Rink around 4:30pm. The inside looked like any typical roller skating place; music in the background, several lights turned off or dimly lit so the neon ones that were shaped like small circles could be seen, a huge wooden floor rink in the smack middle of everything, and carpeted floor surrounding it. And of course, the tons of people that were currently skating. 

It was a very popular roller skating place in New York so it wasn’t surprising that the building was packed. Peter only worried that someone was going to recognize him and catch him in the middle of doing something embarrassing.

Using Peter’s credit card (once again), they payed admission and rented roller skates for an hour and a half. They found a nearby open bench and went to sit down to put on their skates. 

While they took their shoes off, Peter noticed a couple of guys point at Wanda. He rolled his eyes as he saw the group begin to walk up to them, knowing all too well that they were going to try to make a move on his best friend. He nudged Wanda to get her attention, and nodded his head towards the group. She gave him a confused look, but before he could explain, the boys showed up.

“Hi there gorgeous, my name is Chad.” He held out his hand for a handshake, but Wanda didn’t move a muscle. She wasn’t exactly the best with strangers, especially with boys who are trying to hit on her. 

Peter was actually impressed she hadn’t shot him up the roof yet. 

Chad awkwardly removed his hand as his friends laughed. “There’s no need to be shy.” He smiled, as if that was enough to make Wanda fall in love with him. 

_Fuckboy._ Peter thought as he made a barfing face in his mind. He was so glad Wanda didn’t have to deal with assholes like Chad and had Vision instead. Which yeah okay maybe her being attracted to a toaster wasn’t the most normal thing ever, but if he made her happy, then he was happy for her.

Wanda smiled sweetly, but unknown to Chad, dangerously as well. “Sorry but I have a boyfriend.” 

The guy turned to look at Peter, who was zoned out at the moment and frowned. “Come on, you can do better.” He whispered so Peter wouldn’t hear, unknowing that his heightened senses would allow him to hear it clearly.

Peter scrunched his nose, _I’m not that bad looking._

Wanda laughed as she realized who Chad thought her boyfriend was. Not that Peter wasn’t an incredible guy, but he was like a little brother to her. 

Chad just stood there, confused as ever as to what was so funny and why his “charms” weren’t working. 

Before Wanda could snap something back, Peter cut in. “Alright before I get insulted even more, it’s time we made some things clear.” He stood up and pointed at his best friend. “You guys don’t have any chance with her, and not because you’re absolute assholes, but because you’re just not her type.”

“And you are?” Chad snickered.

“Nope. Maybe if I was a fridge or microwave though.” He shrugged. 

The guys went silent, their faces showing clear confusion. Did they miss some kind of joke? 

“Huh?”

Peter leaned in and put a hand to his mouth as he whispered. “She’s only into appliances.”

He said it with such seriousness that Chad and his friends couldn’t help but double check that they heard Peter right. “I- did you just say she’s into appliances?” One of the guys in the back asked. 

Wanda turned red and was about to quickly deny it, when Peter covered her mouth with his hand. 

“Yup it’s like this incredibly weird fetish of hers” It was taking every cell in his body, to not burst out laughing. “Like necrophilia, but instead of fucking a dead body she fucks a toaster you know? Anyways, I’d suggest you guys leave before this gets any more uncomfortable than it already is.” They all quickly nodded before finally leaving in utter silence.

Peter brushed off his shoulder, _You’re a good friend Pete-_ “Eww” he took his hand away from an annoyed Wanda as she licked it. “That’s gross Wanda.” 

“You’re such a jackass! Those guys probably think I’m the weirdest person ever.” She whined, giving Peter a punch to his shoulder.

“But I got rid of them didn’t I? You’re welcomeee.” He gave her a little bow. 

Wanda crossed her arms. “I could’ve handled it myself!”

“I know you could’ve, but it was just an opportunity way too funny to pass up.” Peter went to sit back at the bench to finish putting on his skates.

Wanda shook her head in irritation, not listening to a word Peter had said. “I can’t believe you embarrassed me like that.”

“Aw come on! It was fucking hilarious and you know it!” 

“Oh yeah? Well you just lost your roller skating instructor. Let’s see how much fun you have now!” She answered as she swiftly stood up and skated away. 

“No wait Wanda I’m sorry! Don’t leave me like thissss. You promised you would help meeeeh.” It was too late though, Wanda was already lost in the crowd. 

_Eh I have no regrets._

-

Peter took at least 10 minutes just trying to stand up, and by the time he actually accomplished his goal, he already had a terrible headache from the several times his spidey sense had gotten triggered. Usually it wasn’t that easy for it to be provoked, but it seemed that Peter had an extreme fear of falling while roller skating. Can you blame him though? Even when he’s supposedly standing still, the damn shoes will just keep rolling. It was a nightmare, how could anyone like this?

When he finally made it to the rink, he automatically reached for a nearby railing. He looked down and sighed, _come on Peter, how hard could this be?_

He tried to push himself off and let the universe do whatever the hell it wanted to do with him, but he wasn’t able to let go. His grip on the bar just seemed to tighten.

“Are you okay mister?”

Peter turned to find a little blonde haired boy that looked around 8 years old, standing right next to him _, not holding onto anything._

“Uh yeah. Just a bit nervous I guess.” He replied. 

The little boy tilted his head to the left. “Have you never skated before?”

“No I have not.” 

The boy furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips. “You’re a big boy though. Shouldn’t you know by now?” 

For a minute, Peter didn’t know what to answer. _I don’t know how I feel about an 8 year old judging my life choices._

He ended up just chuckling lightly “I should, but I never really had someone to teach me.”

The little boy’s eyes lit up in excitement as Peter said this. “I can teach you!” 

“Yeah?” Peter smiled. 

“Yeah! It’s easy, just do whatever I tell you to do. Like simon says, but this time Leo is saying.” He started roller skating away in excitement. 

Peter followed, still holding onto the bar. “Leo? Is that your name?”

“Yeppers.”

“Well Leo, I’m Peter. It’s nice to meet you.”

-

“Hey Wanda” Peter grinned as he smoothly passed right by her. 

Wanda was startled so bad by a roller skating Peter that she almost fell. Luckily, she was able to restore her balance in time. She then turned to face Peter, who was roller skating _backwards?_

“What the hell? I didn’t know WikiHow taught so good.” She had seen how much Peter had struggled to even stand up, so this was extremely surprising for her.

“Nah, this 8 year old named Leo taught me.” Peter shrugged it off cooly. 

Wanda burst out laughing. “Were you that desperate?”

“Hey I wasn’t going to waste my money, I came here to roller skate! And you’re the one who ditched me _by the way_ :”

She rolled her eyes. “You deserved it.”

“I was being funny.”

“You were being a jerk.”

“....”

“Leo wouldn’t treat me like this.”

* * *

Their next and final stop was Round1, a part arcade, part karaoke, and part bowling alley kinda place. 

They spent about an hour just playing several of the arcade games and air hockey. At some point they might’ve also tried out the karaoke machine, but that’s something they rather keep to themselves. 

“I don’t think it’s fair that you’re using your spidey strength and agility to bowl.” Wanda said as she watched Peter get another strike. 

They were on their 8th round and Peter was close to 230 points, while Wanda was falling behind by a hundred points. Who knew bowling wasn’t her thing? 

“Just because I’m winning doesn’t mean I’m cheating.” Peter replied as he sat down in their booth and took a slice of the large cheese pizza they had ordered. 

“Mhmm.”

There was a comfortable silence as they ate, each tired of their busy day, but Peter could tell that something was on Wanda’s mind.

“Soooo....are you feeling better?” Wanda asked cautiously, not wanting to trigger Peter.

He raised an eyebrow, a slice of pizza midway from his mouth. “What do you mean?”

Wanda gave him a small eye roll. “I’m talking about the Deadpool thing Peter. I just want to know that you’re okay.” And for the first time in the day, she allowed the worry she felt since last night to show on her face. 

Peter set down his pizza, suddenly losing his hunger. “Better than yesterday I guess. You don’t have to give me the whole ‘it wasn’t your fault’ talk though. My dads already beat you to it.” He answered. 

Once again there was silence, but this time it was an uneasy one. 

“ _Why_ do you feel like it was your fault?” Wanda finally asked, her voice quiet.

He didn’t want to go through this again, especially after all the fun he and Wanda were having, but he owed it to her. It wasn’t fair to keep her in the dark when she was clearly concerned about his wellbeing. 

He sighed. “I feel like I failed that agent.” His voice was just as quiet as Wanda’s. “I could’ve prevented his death, but I didn’t because I trusted the wrong guy. It was a stupid mistake and Thomas payed for it with his life.” Peter clenched his jaw as he thought back to that night. 

“Peter...” Wanda reached out to lay her hand on top of his. “Thomas knew what was at stake. It’s a risk that comes with the job and he was willing to take it. And Deadpool- he was the one behind the gun, not you. You can’t take responsibility for the actions of others.”

Peter fought the urge to scoff. He didn’t want this conversation to get as heated as the one he had with his parents. “Yeah but I can for mine. So what I wasn’t the guy behind the gun? _I_ was the one who just stood there and did nothing.” He reasoned, his voice gaining volume. 

Wanda shook her head. “You’re being unfair to yourself Peter. You couldn’t have known about the undercover agent and you sure as hell couldn’t have known about the cold-blooded mercenary. The odds were against you from the very beginning.” 

Peter pulled his hand away from Wanda’s and frowned. It irked him to know that even his best friend didn’t understand. “I’m not being unfair to myself Wanda. I’m being a realist, unlike any of you guys who want to sugarcoat everything.”

“We are not sugarcoating anything Peter, I’m trying to help you see the truth that your selfless ass is too blind to see.” Wanda pulled her hand back and crossed her arms. She herself was getting a bit frustrated from Peter’s unchecked anger. 

He could feel the rising tension between them, but didn’t care enough to stop. “Right, so what do you want me to do? You want me to feel like a hero? Is that what you want me to do Wanda? To feel like I won the lottery because an innocent man died? Oh yeah that sounds great.” He gave her a rather obvious fake smile. 

“That’s not what I-“

“Save it Wanda, none of your bullshit is going to change my mind.” His fist hit the table, causing the glasses to shake and a small crack to appear on the surface. 

Wanda stared in shock, it was extremely rare for Peter to snap at her, but it was even more rare for him to act out like this. He was usually better at keeping his cool. 

As realization of what he had done sank in, Peter’s expression changed from furious to guilty in seconds. He opened his mouth to apologize but quickly closed it back up as Wanda began to talk. 

“You know what? You’re right- _It was_ your fault Peter. You could’ve saved Thomas, but you didn’t because your idiotic ass thought you had made a friend. So maybe next time try to be less naive and do a better job before another innocent person dies because of you.” There was an irritated tone to her voice. But what was probably more frightening was the light glint of red in her eyes. “Is that what you wanted to hear?”

Wanda has always been one of the most patient people Peter has ever met, and for the right reasons. Since her powers were fueled by her emotions, she had to learn to always keep them suppressed to be able to maintain control of her raw strength. 

The fact that something as little as an argument was getting on her nerves so easily told Peter just how wrong he was going about the situation. And so - he stayed silent, not wanting to argue over something he knew Wanda was most likely right about. 

“No it’s not- “ She continued. “because I know that deep down you know you’re not the one to blame. Deadpool is the only person accountable here not you. So please stop feeling guilty over something you couldn’t have prevented.” The red flicker in her eyes left, replaced by a pleading expression. She just wanted her best friend to stop bringing himself down.

Peter understood this and nodded his head in compliance. “I’m sorry.” He answered quietly in an ashamed way. 

Wanda sighed, the conversation hadn’t gone exactly as she wanted it to, but at least she was getting somewhere with him. “It’s okay Peter.” 

He shook his head. “I shouldn’t have lashed out on you. That was extremely wrong of me.” 

Wanda had been nothing but patient with him and he had been the complete opposite. He had been rude and insensitive. 

“Hey, no hard feelings alright?” She extended out her hand towards him, trying to declare a truce.

Peter gave her a rueful smile as he leaned forwards and took her hand in his, giving it a light but sturdy shake. 

“Thank you for always looking out for me Wanda. Even when I’m acting like a really shitty friend.” He said as he let go of her and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

Wanda waived him off. “Only doing my job as your best friend Pete.” 

-

They continued to bowl until the very last round, in which Peter won with 276 points and Wanda lost with 164.

With nothing else planned on the schedule, this would mark the end of their day, but apparently Peter’s win was worthy enough of not only a victory dance _but of victory cheese fries as well,_ so they decided to stay a little while longer. 

After he ordered his food, he and Wanda moved to another table since they were no longer bowling and other people were waiting to use the booths. 

As they waited, they talked about several random things. How Vision never knocked before entering through the wall. How a photographer had gotten a photo of Spider-Man falling face flat on the roof of a random building. How Nick Fury looked exactly like Mace Windu from Star Wars. Honestly, anything that comes to your head- they probably talked about it.

Through their conversations, their previous argument was left forgotten... or so Peter thought. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, how’s that Deadpool guy anyway? Other than you know, a ruthless mercenary?” Wanda asked as she stuck a french fry in her mouth. 

Peter thought about it for a minute, trying to find the right words to describe the odd man. “Well he’s mentally unstable for sure. He’s the weirdest person I have ever met in my life and that’s saying a lot. ” He sucked on his cheese covered fingers. “What else?... oh he’s got some really perverted humor, and doesn’t take anything seriously. Like _anything.”_

Wanda furrowed her eyebrows. “What do you mean perverted humor?”

 _Maybe I shouldn’t have mentioned that._ “Oh well- I guess I forgot to mention that there were a lot of comments about my uh- ass.” He felt a bit flustered as the merc’s flirty comments filled his mind. 

Wanda began to laugh. “Oh my god, he was hitting on you?!” She poked him on the arm, amused at the idea of a tough guy like Deadpool flirting with a baby face like Peter. 

Peter scowled in response. “What?! No, it wasn’t like that. He was being a pervert.”

“Okay yeah kind of, but seriously? _Ass comments?_ How does that not scream ‘I’m gay for you’?” There was a smug look on her face that made Peter wonder if she was just ignoring the obvious- _the guy’s a killer._

“Yeah well I’m not sure murderers are my type.” He crossed his arms, trying to show his clear disapproval.

Wanda chuckled as she grabbed another fry. “How’d he get into the mercenary business anyways?”

 _How am I supposed to know?_ He thought to himself. It wasn’t like he and Deadpool sat down to trade backstories. “I don’t know Wanda I didn’t go to our date to learn about his origin story” He unconsciously replied before taking a sip of his water.

Wanda whipped her head from the french fries basket to face Peter. “hUH? What date?!”

Peter almost spit out his drink. “Date? Who- who said anything about a date?” He moved his glass around in a frantic way as he talked. _Shitshitshitshit_

“Shut up peter! You mentioned something about a date and I want to know!” She put her hands on her waist -the typical “I’m getting what I want” Wanda pose.

Not learning his lesson from earlier in the day, Peter played dumb. “Wanda are you okay? I think you’re hallucinating.”

“Don’t be like that!!” She threw a little condiment packet at him.

Out of reflex, Peter moved his head to the side, the packet flying right next to him. “Like what?” He asked innocently.

“Peter!”

A small laugh escaped his mouth. “Okay okay, he asked me out on a date.” He admitted, because after all, he wasn’t the one who had been rejected so there was nothing to be embarrassed about right?

Wanda gaped at him, shocked that Deadpool had gone as far as asking Peter to go on a date with him. “He what?!

Peter shrugged. “Yeah, he asked me to go out with him, but I obviously said no.”

“What why- shit sorry forgot for a minute. Well that’s uh- kinda weird. You know, since he barely even knew you.... Is your ass really that incredible???” She looked under the table as if she was trying to get a peek just to tease Peter.

He blushed furiously in response and covered whatever you could see of his bottom with his hands. “Shut up Wanda!”

Wanda sat back up and giggled. “I’m just sayingggg”

Peter covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. “Ughhh.” He groaned, he was never going to hear the end of this.

Out of nowhere, a pretty young lady dressed in a waiter uniform then approached them. “Hi here’s your cheesecake.” She announced as she set down the plate.

Peter looked up to face her and frowned. “Sorry we didn’t order that.” As yummy as it looked, he wasn’t just going to steal somebody else’s order.

The girl smirked at Peter. “It’s on the house.” She winked. 

Peter immediately turned red. “I- uh thank you.” He stammered. It wasn’t everyday that a cute girl flirted with him. He was always just known as the nerdy guy at school. 

The waitress seemed to wait for Peter to say anything else, but he was practically left speechless, giving Wanda the perfect chance to take revenge. She turned to face the waitress. “Trust me you wouldn’t want to date him. He has this really weird spider kink.” She didn’t even care to whisper it like Peter had with Chad. 

The waitress was taken aback by her sudden comment. 

Peter kicked her under the table, knowing exactly what Wanda was trying to do. ”Wanda!” He hissed. 

_You did this to yourself Pete-_ “Basically he places his pet spider on you while you’re naked and watches it roam your body while he gets off. Kinda disturbing if you ask me.” She answered nonchalantly, trying to sound as serious as possible. 

The girl looked between both of them, opening and closing her mouth as if she was trying to come up with something to say, but deciding to just leave without another word. 

Peter watched her scurry off with a disturbed look on her face.

“Now _that_ was mean.” He glared at an amused Wanda. What if he actually wanted to flirt with the waitress? 

“Oh payback can be so so sweet.” She crossed her hands behind her head and smirked. 

“I hate you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Wade isn’t in this chapter, but that’s because I’m planning to make this story a long one. I’m working my way up until Deadpool finally becomes a good guy and then everything goes to hell lmao. He will be back next chapter though!! 
> 
> Also yeah I know this is kind of a filler chapter but I really need you guys to understand how important Peter and Wanda’s friendship is. It’s crucial to the story. 
> 
> OH YEAH ALSO- I WANT TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU GUYS BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER COULD'VE BEEN DONE IN A WEEK BUT IT TOOK LONGER BC I PROCRASTINATED A LOT AND IM SO SO SORRY. 
> 
> Once again thank you so much for reading, and if you have any feedback for me then that’s deeply appreciated.
> 
> see you next time luvs! <3


	4. Some Things Can't Be Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything, Peter finds himself teaming up with Deadpool for a second time.

Peter slid next to Ned with his lunch tray, a tired look on his face. MJ, who was sitting in front of both guys, raised an eyebrow at him. “What happened to you?”

At her comment, Ned raised his head from the current LEGO X-wing he was building and looked at Peter. He frowned as soon as he saw the small bags under his eyes.“Yeah man you look exhausted.”

Peter mumbled something in return as he grabbed his juice box and stabbed the straw through its aluminum hole. “You guys remember that crazy merc I texted you about?” He tilted his head to the side as he drank, shifting his tired gaze back and forth between his two friends.

They were the only people, other than the Avengers, that knew about his alter-ego and superhero life. Of course he had never planned on actually telling them, especially because of the potential danger that knowledge could put them in, but life works in a funny way and he was terrible at keeping secrets anyways.

Ned has known for about 3 years now and MJ just found out a year ago. Ever since then, Peter hasn’t hold back on telling them anything. Whatever crazy ass thing happened to him during patrol or a mission, they were the first people he told, just like now. Additionally, he didn’t have to carry the heavy weight of keeping secrets from his closest friends anymore. It was a refreshing feeling to say the least.

“The one that almost killed you? Yeah I think we remember.” MJ replied, an unamused tone in her voice.

Peter smiled sheepishly at her with weary eyes. “Yeah well long story short, I stayed up till 2am trying to find out more about him.”

He should’ve actually been asleep by around 10pm, because that’s the time he had told Wanda he was going to go to bed. However, unbeknownst to her, Peter had taken a small detour to the filing room as soon as they had arrived to the compound.

Usually research like this wouldn’t take him so long, but this guy’s story was so fucking interesting. It was a damn rollercoaster from start to finish. Peter would even take 5 minutes to reread certain paragraphs as his brain tried to process the information.

“And?” Both teenagers asked in unison, their curiosity piqued.

“ _And_ the guy is not only the most feared mercenary in the world, but he’s _freaking immortal_.” Even through his exhaustion, Peter could still hear the disbelief in his voice. It was no secret that it was intriguing to him how Deadpool’s healing factor worked and how it compared to his own.

The scientist in him had a million questions running around in his head that the files couldn’t answer, which was honestly frustrating. All that he could find out was that even if Deadpool was maimed into pieces, he would just come back to life as his body stitched itself back together.

MJ went wide-eyed, while Ned’s expression matched Peter’s fascination. “How?!” He asked curiously.

Peter grinned as he leaned forwards and began to quietly tell them everything that he had learned about Deadpool, aka Wade Wilson, and his experience with Weapon X. It was a pretty tragic story if you asked Peter. From the very beginning, the man had been dealing with cancer- and so, even Peter couldn’t help himself from feeling a sense of compassion for him.

One thing that he couldn’t absolutely find anywhere though, was a picture of how he looked. The files only contained images of him in his Deadpool suit, nothing else. It made him wonder if it was intentional.

As he reached the end of his incredulous tale, both Ned and MJ had their mouths open.

“Holy shit, no wonder he’s such a crackhead. All those experimentations must’ve gotten to his head.” MJ said, to which Peter nodded.

“It explains why he was able to stand up immediately after a gun blew up in his hand too.”

“Yeah, I would’ve just died.”

MJ ignored Ned’s comment as she turned to face Peter. “He sounds dangerous Peter. _Extremely_ dangerous. You’re not going after him are you?”

Peter hesitated as he mulled over his final decision. As much as he wanted to go after the guy, he couldn’t. And not just because everyone was against the idea, but because it was also his dad’s mission and he wasn’t just going to go mess it up.

He sighed as he looked MJ in the eye and shook his head. “No, Wanda pretty much convinced me not to.” That wasn’t really the reason, but it was the easiest to explain. “I mean my parents did threaten to ground me if I went looking for him, but I never cared about that to be honest. I guess now they can celebrate that I actually listened to them for once though.” He brought up a chicken nugget to his mouth and took a hungry bite out of it. The “tea spilling” had pretty much kept him from eating anything the whole lunch period.

Ned frowned in disapproval. “Geez Peter, can’t you just stop trying to put yourself in danger?”

He rolled his eyes sarcastically. “I’m a superhero guys, danger basically comes with the job.”

“So I’m guessing you’re still going on patrols?” MJ quirked an eyebrow.

He nodded. “I have to MJ. I feel like Deadpool’s presence itself is increasing the crime rate.”

“And what if you encounter the guy? What then?” She hated how worried she sounded.

Peter shrugged. “I guess I confront him? I don’t know, I’ll allow him to make the first move and then I’ll decide what to do.”

The bell then rang, causing all three teenagers to jump in their seats. They chuckled simultaneously as they stood up to grab their stuff and start heading to their next class. Before they went their different ways however, MJ grabbed Peter by the arm. He turned around at the touch and found himself staring at her concerned face, something which squeezed his heart.

“Promise you’ll be careful? I know I’m into dark stuff and all, but I don’t think you dying would be very fun.” She said quietly.

“I ditto that.”

“I’ll be fine guys. Don’t worry.” He responded, hoping that was enough to satisfy both of them.

* * *

**_Two weeks later_ **

Steve was losing his patience. Deadpool had attacked 7 more agents since the first time they had seen him and only 3 of those, had the team actually saved. While that would normally be somewhat good news, the agents’ covers were blown once Deadpool confronted them, and thus they had to be dismissed from their mission. This meant that their chances of getting information on the new Winter Soldier program were reduced by the total of 7 men in just two weeks.

Of course there were still around 20 agents on the field at the moment, but at the pace Deadpool was going- there wasn’t going to be much hope on stopping HYDRA if Steve couldn’t keep up. Not to mention, that in the span of 17 days, there were still no reports from any agents of any type of useful information. Not one of them had discovered or heard anything of utter importance yet.

Steve leaned over the table as he and his team looked at the displayed map of New York City. “Deadpool has been recently visiting an abandoned subway in the northeast part of the city.” He pointed at the already highlighted location on the map. “Our sources think it’s a secret HYDRA transportation network that is worked by different units each day. We believe Deadpool must be waiting for the units that our agents are in.”

“So what? We just wait the whole day until Deadpool points the gun at someone?” Natasha asked.

“Not necessarily.” Steve began to pace back and forth as he talked to the sitting group in front of him. “While we don’t have any contact with the agents on field, we were able to get some information from the captured HYDRA agents and our own recovered agents. We were able to piece together that units 36283 and 42637 are making a delivery tonight. Agent Brody and Rose are in those units. So our guess is that they’ll arrive through the abandoned subway, in which we will find Deadpool.” He concluded.

“Right, so we find the clown and stop him long enough for our agents to continue the mission.” Clint answered as he hit his palm with his fist.

“That’s what I’m hoping it’ll be like. I know it’s been hard tracking him down, but this time will be different. This time we have the right cards on our side.”

The Avengers nodded in agreement.

“Right but- I have a question?” Sam spoke up.

“What is it Sam?” The super soldier asked.

“If Deadpool knows which agents are SHIELD, why doesn’t he just kill them at their HYDRA base? Like round up the imposters and shoot them? Why is he following them around all of New York City?”

“Well he only knows their names and unit numbers. Their fake names and real identities are still a secret from him, so unless HYDRA allows him to murder an entire unit, I think this is the best way he can get to our trained agents. Plus, knowing the guy, he probably likes these kind of sick games.” Steve pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head. It’d take a miracle for him to ever like that man.“Moving on- Let’s go over your roles.”

“Clint you’re going to be the lookout. Set your equipment at the Wayside Baxter building, you should get a pretty good view of the area up there. If you see Deadpool or anything strange happening you report it.” He turned to face Natasha. “Nat- you and Sam will be going undercover with the enemy in case anything goes wrong and our agents need to leave. We have the typical foot soldier uniform from one of the guys we caught so you’ll fit right in” The two Avengers nodded in response. “Rhodey and I will wait for Deadpool outside. Everybody understand their position?”

“Yes Cap, we got it.”

“Good, we leave at 7pm sharp.”

* * *

Since Peter didn’t have too much homework, he decided to stay later into the night patrolling the city. Surprisingly though, the night was quiet and peaceful. He had only stopped a mugger and caught a moving stroller with a baby in it tonight. And- and yeah that’s it. It made Peter wonder if the bad guys were having some evil convention somewhere and didn’t invite him.

Of course, he _could_ go and track down Deadpool to have a little “chat” with him, but he had promised Wanda and his friends that he wouldn’t.

 _Pops is handling it anyways._ He told himself, trying to convince his brain that he was doing the right thing.

He was sitting on the edge of a building swinging his legs up and down, watching the crowded city below him. Oddly enough, he found the bustling noises comforting.

“Peter- “ Karen’s voice broke into his thoughts, startling him to the point that he fell backwards onto the roof. “-the apartment building on 432 Park Avenue has caught fire. The New York Fire Department has arrived on the scene, but the fire is growing too quickly.” The urgency in her voice had Peter springing back to his feet and without another second thought, he was swinging through the city. “How many casualties?”

“7 have been reported so far. Most of the building has been evacuated, but some residents are still trapped inside.” She replied.

Peter nodded as if she could see. He didn’t talk to Karen as much as he used to back when he was 15. It wasn’t that he didn’t like her anymore, he just began to keep his thoughts more and more to himself as he grew up. The sudden urge to close off from the world some days had become a normal thing to him.

Peter could see the rising flames in the sky as he neared his destination. Smoke painted everything in the area and terrified yells could be heard all the way from down there.

He was about to drop down near one of the officers for an update on the trapped residents, when all of a sudden, a blur of red burst out of a window from the fourth floor. The people below yelled as his body hit the ground, the sound of multiple bones cracking following soon after the impact.

Peter’s eyes widened as he realized who it was.

Various officers began running towards the injured man to check up on him, but stopped as they watched Spider-Man drop between them and Deadpool. “Just give me a second.” He called out as he quickly dragged Wade by his foot to a nearby alley where no one could see them.

Unknown to him, Karen had sent a message.

* * *

“It’s weird Tony, Deadpool isn’t here.” Steve said quietly through his comms.

“Maybe you got the wrong location?” Tony answered back as he took a wine glass from a waiter and softly gave his thanks. He was currently in a Stark Industries fundraiser gala. Pepper was usually the host of these kind of stuff, but she couldn’t make it so Tony had been appointed as the backup.

“No this is the perfect place for him to attack. Where else could-“

“Boss, Wade Wilson has been found near Peter Parker.” Friday’s cool voice pierced through their conversation.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me.” Tony could feel the color drain out of his body.

“Tony what was that?”

 _Shit._ He began to frantically run out of the building as he called a suit to his aid. “The reason why you can’t find your fucking merc is because he’s with our son. I’m grabbing an armor now and heading to their location.”

“Dammit...” There was a moment of silence before Steve finally spoke up again.

“Hurry Tony.”

* * *

Wade groaned as consciousness creeped back into him. Pain thrummed through his body as he felt his bones fixing themselves back into place. The sensation of being hauled on the rough pavement definitely didn’t help either.

**_{Wait who’s dragging us?}_ **

As soon as he lifted his head, he was able to figure out exactly who. He could recognize that spandex covered ass anywhere. “Spidey as much as I love the view of your ass that I’m getting right now, couldn’t you be a bit more gentle? I did just fly out of the 4th floor.”

In an instant, Peter grabbed Deadpool by the collar, bringing him up so they were nose to nose. He narrowed his eyes at him. “What the hell did you you do?” He whispered yelled at the man.

Wade wrinkled his nose in confusion.“What are you talking about?”

Peter slammed him into the wall. “The fire Deadpool! Did you start it?!” He was yelling at this point, there wasn’t time to play any games.

The merc’s eyes widened as he understood what the webhead was accusing him of. “What?! No! Why would I do that?”

Peter scoffed. “Oh I don’t know, you kind of _shot_ someone last time I saw you.”

**[He has a point]**

_Shut up._

Deadpool raised his hands in surrender. “Look Spidey, I didn’t do anything wrong here. I was just trying to help these people.”

“You expect me to believe that?!”

“I don’t care if you believe me or not, I’m trying to do something good for once so just let me go.”

The sudden sound of the building collapsing brought Peter back to reality. _There isn’t any time to do this right now._ He let go of the mercenary- “Ow”- and ran to an officer.

“Is everyone out?”

The officer, ready to deliver the bad news to a random civilian, turned with a face of distress, but that quickly changed as soon as he saw that it was Spider-Man next to him. His face seemed to fill with relief, but after a moment, the hope in his eyes dimmed as he shook his head. “We got two in the 9th floor, a family of four in the 5th floor, and a teenager on the 12th floor. There could be others but we are not sure.”

Peter nodded in compliance. “Give me a second, I’ll have my drone scan the building for any other survivors-“ He looked down at his chest, where the black spider emblem rested, as he begun to speak. “Karen? Have droney do a sweep of the building. I need it to look for any other life forms.”

“On it Peter.” The black spider-like drone unattached itself from his suit and began to fly upwards. Peter and the officer watched as it flew from top to bottom around the apartment building.

Seconds later, Peter had the answer he was looking for. “There are three more life forms other than what the officer has mentioned. A 6 year old girl, along with her hamster in the 15th floor and a 50 year old man in the 7th floor.”

“Thank you Karen.” He turned to the police officer and repeated everything his AI had told him.

“Shit, I’ll see if we can get more reinforcements then. For now I sent a few of my men to the ones in the 5th floor, but their apartment is completely barricaded, think you can help out with that?”

Peter nodded. “Tell your men to bring up the ladder as close as they can to the 5th floor and to stand by. I’ll get the family out through there, but I’ll need some help. After that’s taken care of, I’ll go for the next floors myself until you can get more people and then we can coordinate everyone.”

“Right. Uh- What about the other guy in the red?” The officer asked before he left to radio the station.

“Don’t worry about him, he’s fine.”

“That’s good to hear. If you see him again give him my thanks. He helped us get at least 10 people out the building.”

Peter stared in shock. _So Deadpool wasn’t lying?_ He’ll definitely have to apologize to the man after this. The teen gave a small nod to the officer before swinging away.

When he saw the ladder was placed below the apartment window where the family was located, Peter swung from a nearby lamppost and straight into the apartment’s windowlike a bullet. Once inside the burning room, he immediately felt the intense heat surrounding him and the smoke filling his lungs.

He desperately looked around for the family, but could only see the flames wildly dancing across the place. To make matters worse, he began to cough from the amount of smoke that seemed to become more intoxicating by the second.

“Hello?! I’m here to help!!” He yelled loudly as he tried to get a response back.

Soon enough, Peter saw the small raise of a child’s hand from a coat closet, which helped him finally pinpoint the family’s location. He ran to through the fire, putting out his hands to cover his face, and yelled “I’m coming! It’s going to be okay”

The loud cry he got back pulled at his heart. “You guys will get out of this. _I promise._ ”

As soon as it was within reach, he grabbed the door handle and swung the door completely open. Inside, the mother looked to be unconscious, the father was barely breathing, and the two little boys seemed to be okay, but he could tell they were terrified.

“Spider-Man!! I knew you would come rescue us!!” One of the small boys cried, while his brother clapped in happiness.

“Yeah, I am. But I need you guys to help me out alright. What are your names?”

“That’s Lucas and I’m Ryder.” The boy answered. “And that’s mommy and daddy.” He pointed back at them. “You’re going to save them too right?”

“Yes of course! We’re getting your mommy out first though okay? I will come back for you guys and your daddy when I know your mommy is safe. That’s cool with you boys?”

Ryder frowned at this and began to sob. “I’m scared Spider-Man. Why can’t we leave now?” He cried, causing Lucas to tear up as well.

“Hey hey hey, it’s going to be completely fine alright? I know this is really scary, but your mommy needs immediate help and I can’t carry everyone through the fire, so this time you boys have to be the heroes okay? I need y’all to be brave for your mommy.”

Both kids had calmed by now, but neither seemed convinced. It wasn’t until Lucas said, “Promise you’ll come back for us and our daddy?”

Peter smiled. “I pinky promise.” He held out his pinky, to which Lucas happily grabbed with his own.

“Then yes, we’ll be brave!”

“Okay then. Let me just-“ He knelt down to grab the mother and quickly stood up as heheld her bridal style. He looked back at the boys. “I’ll be right back. I promise.”

Peter then turned away and into the fire he went again.

At the window, Peter could see that two firefighters were waiting for him on the ladder, keeping a safe distance from the fire. However, as soon as they saw Spider-Man running towards them, they quickly hurried to be right next to the window.

“What’s wrong with her?” One of the guys asked as Peter held her out for them to grab. They took her carefully, but as fast as possible.

“Not sure-“ Peter coughed. “Just found her unconscious like that.”

The men nodded as one of them took the lady down the ladder and back to safety.

“I’ll be right back with the kids” He yelled as he turned around and ran back to the closet.

“Lucas! Ryder! How you doing boys?”

“We’re okay Spider-Man! Is it our turn now?”

“Yes” Peter answered as he reached the closet again. “Come on now.”

He grabbed Lucas with one hand, and Ryder with his other. He held them tightly to his chest as they both clung onto his neck.

“It’ll be over quick I promise” He assured them. And for the second time, Peter headed towards the window.

Another man was waiting for him at the ladder. He yelled at him to let him know he was coming, and in response the firefighter quickly climbed to the top and held out his hands.

“This man will take you to your mommy okay guys?”

The boys nodded their heads. “Thank you Spider-Man.”

“Thank _you guys_ for being incredibly brave. Not a lot of people can pull off what you guys did.” He smiled as he let go of Lucas and then Ryder. The firefighter then passed one of the kids to an oncoming firefighter. Once both kids were secured, the men climbed down, each with a boy in their arms.

Peter let out a few coughs and took in big breaths of fresh air, before heading back inside for the father.

The crumpling of the ceiling had Peter hurrying to get the last member of the family. He only needed a few more seconds.

Once he reached the closet door, he quickly pulled up the man by the arm and threw him over his shoulder. This movement awoke the semi-conscious father. He looked around the flaming room with terrified eyes until finally landing on Peter. “Whe-where is my wife? And my- my boys... are they okay?” He asked.

“They’re safe now. We just have to get you out of here alright?”

The man nodded. “Good. Now hold on.”

Peter began to run through the flames as fast as he could. He could hear the apartment falling apart, and for a second, he worried about whether they were actually going to make it.

The tingle of his spidey senses confirmed his worries as he looked up to see a chunk of the ceiling ready to fall down exactly on him.

He quickly pulled the man underneath him so the impact would hit him and not the father. He then closed his eyes and turned to face downwards, making sure to protect his face. He wasn’t going to die, he knew that, but he was going to come out with some nasty burns.

A few seconds passed, and Peter never felt the material hit him. He listened for anything, but he could only hear the crackling of the fire and- and a man groaning. He whipped his head upwards and saw Deadpool holding up the fallen piece.

“What are you doing?” Peter asked confused. This man never seemed to stop surprising him.

“Saving your sexy ass!! Now hurry up and get that man to safety.” He groaned.

Peter nodded and threw the father over his shoulder again as he ran to their exit. He looked back at Deadpool, not really wanting to leave him behind, but there was not much he could do so he continued to run.

“What happened in there!?” The firefighter asked Peter once he was within distance. “Doesn’t matter. Everyone is out now.” He helped the father out the window and carefully placed him within reach of the firefighter. “Here take him.” The man nodded and helped the father down the ladder.

 _Just a few more to go._ Peter thought as he watched them go. _Just a few-_

“See we make such a good team.” Deadpool commented all of a sudden, making the superhero jump.

He turned to face the mercenary and shook his head in annoyance. “Let’s just go.” He answered back. He did not want to get buried under the falling ceiling.

He grabbed Deadpool by the waist and jumped out of the window with him. “WOAH WAIT- WHEN DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO-“ Whatever else Deadpool had to say, Peter didn’t hear it as the wind turned his words into gibberish. He shot a web towards a nearby building and swiftly swung down to the ground.He immediately let go of the merc once they were back on the ground.

He turned to face him. “Alright. You want to help? Then we’re doing it my way, and my way _only_ capeesh?"

“You got it Captain.” He said breathlessly. “That was less terrifying than I thought it would be by the way. I think it was the way you held me that made it more hot than scary to be honest.” He winked.

Peter rolled his eyes in response. “Come on, we need to make a plan of action.”

As the teen led him to the chief, he filled Wade in with the whereabouts of the civilians still stuck in the building.

Once they finished planning who would go for who with the local firefighters, they each went their separate ways to their designated places.

Wade went for the teenager in the 12th floor, the firefighters to the 7th floor where the 50 year old man resided, and Peter to the 9th floor to get the two civilians. Lastly, whoever had any free hand, would go for the 6 year old girl in the 15th floor.

-

“I think that’s it.” Peter yelled to Deadpool as he came back from dropping off his last civilian. “The firefighters should be coming back with the 6 year old anytime soon.”

“You sure nobody else is in there?” Wade asked.

Peter shook his head. “Not that my drone could identify anyways. The only thing we’re missing is that girl and her hams-“

A loud noise echoed through the area as the building began to slowly collapse. Both Peter and Deadpool looked at each other in worry as they ran to the chief.

“How much longer until your men are out?”

The chief was about to answer when a group of firefighters burst out of the main doors of the building. “Sir!”

Peter whipped his head to face them, automatically searching for something.

The blood drained out of his body when he didn’t find it.

_No._

Deadpool seemed to share Peter’s dismay as they stared at the group.

_No. No. No._

_The girl isn’t with them._

Peter ran to the first firefighter he could find and yelled “Where’s the girl?!”

The man looked at him sadly. “I’m sorry sir, but the path to her apartment was completely barricaded. There was no way for us to come in.”

Peter stood in such incredible shock that he didn’t even notice Deadpool immediately running towards the building- until the shouts got too loud.

He turned around to find several men trying to stop Deadpool from going for the girl, but he didn’t care. He still went, the red flames consuming him, as if they were welcoming him to hell.

Peter started moving too, quickly following right behind Deadpool. However, his spidey senses stopped him from going one more step forward. He didn’t understand why, until he was sent flying backwards by a big explosion. He landed hard on the concrete, his consciousness threatening to leave him, but he wouldn’t allow it. Not now.

Several medics came to his side, all were wearing the same worried look. Peter shooed them away, thanking them for their help, but telling them that he was fine. He stayed on the ground though, only sitting up to get a better view of the burning building.

Three.

Five.

Maybe six. 

Eight.

Eight minutes. Eight minutes where the world was silent, patiently waiting for anything to happen. Eight minutes that seemed more like eight hours, from how slow time was passing by.

Eight minutes and Deadpool was till not out.

_Where are you ‘Pool?_

The horrifying noise of the building crumpling down soon began to be heard. Various cries followed the noise, and Peter could see lots of heads bowing down. _They didn’t make it._

The building then collapsed on itself like a pancake until there was nothing left but rubble. Peter stared in agony as he thought of the last child that was up there.He should’ve been faster.

There was a moment of silence.

Nobody moved or said anything.

They just shook their heads in sadness.

Peter stood up and began to walk away from the accident, ready to go back home. But a certain noise stopped him.

He turned around and saw movement within the rubble. For a good minute he thought he was imagining it, but from the looks of the civilians around the area, he knew he wasn’t.

And so, underneath the big pile of rubble, Deadpool popped up. His suit was mostly burned away to the point he was showing skin, which was completely covered in deep scars. He weakly pushed away anything else that was in his path and stood up on top of the wreckage. Every single pair of eyes were on him, some amazed at the fact that he was still alive, and others hoping that the girl was too.

That’s when Deadpool knelt down to the hole he had come out of, and stood back up with a frightened little girl on his arms- along with her hamster.

The crowd roared in happiness as they saw her.

It was a miracle.

What appeared to be her mother then ran up to Deadpool, thanking him through tears for saving her daughter. Wade just nodded and smiled as she took the girl from him.

Medics ran to his aid, but he waved them off. He explained that his healing factor would take care of his wounds.

Once everyone began to leave, so did Deadpool, or at least, he was until Peter laid a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at the smaller man.

“Hey, uhm. I’d like to talk to you, if you don’t mind.” Peter said, unsure of what he was doing

“Lead the way Baby Boy.” Wade answered, surprised that Spider-Man was _asking_ him to talk.

Peter led him to the roof of a nearby building, where he knew he could get some privacy from the media. He leaned down on a small tool shed and crossed his arms, while Deadpool awkwardly stood in front of him.

“I want to know why you saved those people out there.” The teen finally said.

Wade was taken aback by this. He was a bit hurt that Spider-Man still didn’t trust him after everything he did. “I couldn’t just let them die.” He sighed.

Peter’s slow nod of comprehension turned into a shake of his head.“But you didn’t hesitate to kill an innocent man?”

“That was a job. I had to.”

“Was this a job too?” He questioned.

“Do you really think that low of me?”

“You’re a mercenary Deadpool.”

“So that automatically makes me the bad guy?” He was starting to feel angry.

Peter frowned. “Not necessarily, but based on _your_ past actions, it wouldn’t be completely wrong to say yes.”

“Okay then what about the actions I just did a few minutes ago?”

“For what I know, that could’ve also been a job and you’re just trying to trick me into trusting you again.” The teen reasoned. He wasn’t going to allow the merc to manipulate him again after all.

“Well I’m not lying this time Spidey. I really can be good. This wasn’t a job.” 

The anger that Peter had kept bottled for weeks suddenly broke free as something snapped inside him. “How do you expect me to believe you when I know that you have killed more than one agent since the last time we saw each other? You’re no saint Deadpool and you’ll never be. I don’t care how many good deeds you do.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew he took it too far.

Wade stood in shock. In an _angry_ kind of shock. He was so goddamn tired of this bullshit.

A few moments passed before he spoke again. “You know what? You’re just like every other goddamn hero out there. Always thinking you’re so perfect and holier-than thou, when in reality _you’re not._ ” His voice was cold and harsh. “We all have our own flaws, and just because I have more doesn’t mean you can just read me like an open book. I’m not as cold-hearted as all of you paint me to be. Hell I know there’s something wrong up there-“ He pointed at his head “-but I do have _some_ fucking morals alright? And I’m tired of all of you just judging me without even knowing my story. What if I was doing this for a loved one huh? What if taking this job was to protect someone? Would I be such a bad guy then?”

Peter’s voice was quiet, but steady. “Are you?”

“No, but I do have my reasons. So if I were any of you shitbags, I would stop trying to put a label on me when you barely know what the hell is going on in my life.”

Peter thought back to the scars he had seen peeking from underneath his burned suit. He wondered if the SHIELD files actually covered everything that Weapon X had done to Wade.

There wasn’t anymore time to answer back though, as he heard the familiar sound of thrusters.

He looked upwards to confirm it was who he thought it was, and unsurprisingly he was correct. _How the hell did Dad find me?_

Tony landed in his red and gold suit in between the two, and shifted to face Deadpool. “Get away from him Wade.” Came the cool and menacing voice.

Wade rolled his eyes at him and stuck out his tongue. “Don’t worry tin can, I was just leaving!” He yelled back angrily as he jumped off the rooftop.

Tony then turned to face Peter. “You’re coming with me. _Right now._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so deeply sorry that this took forever. When I started this story, I didn't want to take longer than a week to post a chapter, but that was summer guys. I'm back in school now and it's extremely rare for me to get any free time to write when I have tons of homework to do. I promise I still take a few minutes each week to write something, but of course it takes me months to finish just one chapter. So what does this mean? It means I'm still active, and I'm still writing this story and I'm still planning to finish it. Of course, I will take longer to post chapters throughout the year, but once I get my holiday breaks or summer starts again, I’ll probably be more active. I understand if some of y’all don't like waiting that long for following chapters, but I really do hope you give me a chance because I love this story and I think you will too. However, if you want to put it on hold until all chapters have come out, then that's okay too. Anyways, sending lots of love to all of my readers and I hope you guys are doing okay during these hard times <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing fanfiction, so I would really appreciate any feedback!!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, even if you don’t come back for the 2nd chapter (lmao) I’m grateful that you gave my story a chance! <3
> 
> I’ll see you guys, hopefully next week? :) I’ll try to update as soon as I can I promise.


End file.
